Takako No Hibi: A Different Love Story
by Cheshire Grin
Summary: [Chapter 7 is up!]There are many different multiverses, many possibilities. Things don't always happen the same way. This time around, a new girl finds her way into Seiji's life. Seiji x Takako
1. Days 1: Really?

**

* * *

Takako No Hibi: A Different Love Story

* * *

**

A Midori No Hibi Fanfiction

By Cheshire Grin

* * *

Disclaimer: I might own Midori no Hibi…I might not…I'll never tell!

* * *

**Days One: Really?

* * *

**

Ayase Takako sighed as she watched the photocopy machine turn out printout after printout. She didn't mind being class representative so much. In fact, she actually liked it after a fashion, but some of the inherent responsibilities her position entailed were such a drag.

Still, she felt good today. She'd given that delinquent Sawamura a piece of her mind by standing up to him and his moron friend. That should count for something. A proud little smirk popped onto her face as she remembered her classmate's awed glances after that fiasco. Initially, she had cursed her luck at first when she'd ended up sitting next to that particular scumbag, but the first month of school had passed and the resentment had finally faded. Now she saw it as a personal responsibility to see that he cleaned up his act. She was class representative after all - so why shouldn't Sawamura fall under her jurisdiction? And the first order of business was to make him realize exactly what a scumbag he was. With any luck, she'd accomplished that today.

Takako smiled as she finished the last of the photocopying and headed home. She paused midway out of the school building to drop the photocopy sheets of at the teachers office and headed out into the yard, where she met a large crowd. Looking over the heads of the other students, she discovered the cause of this particular ruckus.

In the middle of a circle of students stood three young men wearing different uniforms than the regular Sakuradamon High school students. One carried a wooden sword and was smirking at the attention the three were getting. The other two were scanning the school courtyard and yelling.

"Come out Sawamura, you bastard!" seemed to be the gist of it. Somewhere inside Ayase Takako was the rough equivalent of a thermometer with anger marked on it at the top. In about three seconds flat this thermometer rose all the way before bursting. The students watched her angry face and moved aside for her as she came striding through to where the delinquents stood.

"What do you people want?!" She said in as loud a voice as she could manage.

"Don't you know that you're in our way! Hurry up and move!"

The three invaders looked incredulous and then confused. Takako smiled. They never knew what to do when someone actually stood up to them.

"This is our school. If you don't go here you should leave!" She continued, giving the trio her most menacing glare.

But the world doesn't always work the way you expect it to. This is where things started to go wrong for Ayase Takako. Years afterwards she still found herself regretting the words she had just spoken and it would be months afterwards before the last of the nightmares went away.

For a moment the three delinquents just looked at Takako, mouths open, their faces registering nothing less than total disbelief. Then they laughed.

"She's a spunky one." Crowed one, laughing so hard he almost fell over.

"Yeah, we're really scared now. Hahahaha."

Takako's inner rage thermometer hit critical.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" She shouted. At least it was meant to be a shout but to her it sounded more like a scream.

The three stooges didn't seem fazed in the least.

"Hey how about we leave Sawamura for later and have some fun with her instead" one suggested.

"That's a great idea." Another chimed in, grabbing her by the arm. She tried to shake him off but found herself unable to. The guy was strong. Fear started to blossom inside her chest.

"No… No stop it!" It was more of a murmur than anything else.

"It's cool. You were just gonna go home anyway right?"

"Yeah. Let's go".

The fear was growing stronger by the second, spiraling up inside her, pushing a full-blown rage ahead of it. It was hard to think rationally. Fear and anger warred inside her, each growing stronger and stronger until she exploded. She found her self yelling, no screaming at the three.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I ABSOLUTELY DESPISE DELINQUENTS LIKE YOU! LET GO OF ME OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE AND…"

But before Takako could get any further a sharp and sudden pain buried itself in her right cheek, so heavy and forceful that she staggered and almost fell over. It was several seconds before she realized that one of the three delinquents had just slapped her hard across the face. She heard him speak and struggled to make out the words, so terrified now that she could barely think.

"Sorry about that. You see, my hand gets a mind of its own when I'm upset so you should watch what you say."

"Now then, it's time to think of a good place to go, isn't that right?"

He grabbed her more firmly by the shoulder and began to drag her out of the schoolyard. The terror was screaming shrill and harsh inside her now, forcing huge gulps of air in and out of her lungs. Over the top of this she could hear herself, by more instinct than anything else murmuring "No…please…someone…". But as she looked at the student body they turned their heads away, muttering refusals she couldn't hear but recognized nonetheless. No one was going to help her. No one would stop them. The thought crushed her under its weight. Fear turned into despair as she imagined what they might do, could do, were going to do to her. Tears, long fought back, streamed from her eyes. No one was going to help her.

As utter despair filled her, she heard a loud thud and a swish of air next to her head. The arm holding her pinched cruelly for a moment and then fell away. Turning around she saw a long leg descend and the thug who had been holding her fly backward and hit the ground hard, blood streaming from his face. Her surprise was absolute. Takako watched blankly as Sawamura, glaring like the Devil himself turned on the other two.

"You're in my way!" he growled.

She watched the fight, her mind a blank at first until relief struck her from some place above, so powerful that she almost fell over. She was saved. Sawamura had just saved her. An enormous fatigue fell on her suddenly, making her shoulders heavy and her heart patter. She had never before realized just how draining fear could be. But as tired as she was she could not keep herself from watching Sawamura as he fought (fought for her, said a small voice in the back of her head). When it was over, the three thugs were lying motionless on the ground and Sawamura looked battered and bloody, his head was bleeding from where one of the gang members had hit him with the wooden sword, he headed toward her.

"You okay Ayase?" he asked, incredulously, impossibly speaking to her after all that.

Takako just looked at him, completely and utterly unable to speak.

"I…I…" she managed somehow. He smiled down at her wearily before remembering that he should be frowning. And somehow that one little smile changed everything. Something that she had no name for exploded inside of her and for just an instant, Sawamura became the centre of her universe. She needed to speak but again could not do so. Not wanting this moment to end, she forced out his name.

"Sawamura…I…uh…"

"Hmmph." He said, remembering to frown now. "It's not like I did it to save you. Don't start flatterin' yerself."

He turned and walked out the gate, making sure to step on one of the ruffians on the way out. Takako sat down hard, all her strength and bravado taking leave suddenly. She picked herself up and walked slowly toward the school library, the murmurs now beginning behind her. When she got there she sat down at an empty desk and cried for a long time.

* * *

"I…I'm sorry Sawamura-san…but I already…you see I… I already have someone I like…so…umm… Goodbye."

Sawamura Seiji sighed and slumped in defeat. He watched morosely as the girl hurried down the steps away from him. Shot down for the… what was it… twentieth time now? Life really sucked. Was he really that much of a loser? He sighed again, the sigh of one who was totally and utterly hopeless, and began the march home. Seventeen and a half years of girlfriendless-ness. However you looked at it, it spelled loser. Goddammit… it wasn't even as if he was asking for all that much. Just for someone to like him for a change. Dammit… Twenty rejections and counting. Heh… the poor girl he'd asked today had been polite enough but a rejection was a rejection. She was probably scared of him. He sighed for a record-breaking third time and kicked at an empty soda can. Having the Devil's Right Hand was all fine and good when it came to fighting but it was pretty goddamn lousy as a lover. Weren't chicks supposed to go for strong guys? Wasn't that how it was supposed to be? The irony kicked in all over again. Here he was the strongest guy in town and he couldn't get a date to save his life.

And to top it all off, today that bitch Ayase had given him the lecture of his life, telling him exactly what she thought of his so called delinquency. Just his luck to get stuck sitting next to THAT cow all year. Some how it was weighing on his mind more than it should. He suspected that it was because he knew that she was somehow right. But it wasn't as if it was his fault that he got into fights regularly. People just seemed to come to him and demand them. Well, maybe she'd be singing a different tune tomorrow. After all, he'd just saved her ass from the Dekults gang. He probably should have let the bastards have her but bitch or no, you just couldn't let that sort of thing happen to girls. It was part of his private 'A Man's Code' philosophy. Still the look on her face had been pretty damned funny when she'd realized what was about to happen to her. _Well, maybe she'll have learned her lesson_. But no matter what had happened, her words still burned. They may as well have been the deciding vote from every female on the planet. _Delinquent, huh? Crap_.

The self-pity was wearing out, turning into anger. _Damn_, he thought. _Damn Damn Damn_. It wasn't enough. Spying another soda can, he delivered a mighty kick which sent it flying. It ricocheted of a wall and hit an elderly tomcat broadside.

"DAMN!" he shouted at the top of his voice, defying the universe to contradict him. A shrill voice giggled behind him.

"Girlfriend troubles again, Onii-chan?" the voice asked cheerfully. "I'll comfort you if you like." The voice giggled again. Seiji groaned inwardly. Shiori. The one date he could get was the one he didn't need. Just try explaining to the maitre'd at a restaurant why you're dating a ten year old.

"What do you want, brat?" He grumbled.

"Hmmpf" she sniffed, managing to look offended for almost three quarters of a second. Shiori smiled up at him once more. "Rejected again huh?"

"Shut up!"

'He he he. Well, one day you'll understand that I'm the one for you.' She ran up the hill ahead of him, pausing only to laughingly call back 'Bye bye Onii-Chan'.

Seiji watched till she was out of sight and started walking again. Well, he was popular enough with the ten year olds. There was something so cosmically unfair about that. Shiori was cute and all but she was seven years younger for God's sake. What wasn't even an option. Why couldn't he attract chicks his own age? He scowled down at his Devil's Right Hand, somehow knowing whose fault that was. The scowl gradually faded to a wry grin.

"Guess it's just you and me again tonight buddy."

Sawamura Seiji slumped his way home

* * *

Takako headed home. Some part of her was still shuddering. Another was still crying. She was beginning to realize just how close she had come to not just being hurt but being badly hurt. She found herself unable to concentrate, found herself walking up the wrong roads on the way home before suddenly realizing she was not sure where she was and having to backtrack.

She found herself thinking of Sawamura; how he had fought for her, how angry he had seemed while he did so. How he had said that he hadn't done it for her sake. Oh, how those words hurt. She found herself surprised at just how much they hurt, even though she knew they were not true. After all, that weary smile had proved that. The way he had asked if she was alright. Nothing else made sense. Despite the grilling she had given him earlier that day… Scum…she had called him scum…Despite everything; he had seen her plight and rescued her. And she hadn't even said "Thank you".

She tried to focus on walking, just walking straight home. I'll get home, take a shower and go straight to bed. Homework can go to hell. But it didn't work. Her thoughts kept turning to Sawamura. That terrifying look on his face as he fought, the huge sense of relief that had come when he had won, that weary smile. I didn't even say 'Thank you'. She coughed suddenly, aware that a huge dam was about to burst, that her built up fear and despair and relief had not quite dissipated yet, that she was about to burst into tears once again. She fought it back angrily. _Soul of ice. Soul of ice_. She focused fiercely on keeping a straight face for several minutes. Then she began to jog home, feet hitting the pavement faster and faster before she could break down and begin sobbing again.

* * *

Back at home, Sawamura Seiji slumped on his bed, flicking through the latest copy of _Milk!_ but not really looking at it. He was feeling mildly depressed. Ok, so that was an understatement. Totally depressed was more like it. Fighting, sometimes it seemed like that was all he ever did. And the thing was that it was all so goddamned useless. What was the point of it all? Beat up a few gang members and what happens? They just bring their mates and attack you again. So you beat _them_ up and an even bigger bunch appears. It was just _so_ goddamn repetitive that it made him sick. And it was all for nothing. Just where did it get him? He didn't _want_ to fight. It just kinda happened. Look at the case today. If he had of walked off and let Ayase fend for herself, what would've happened. Knowing those Dekult bastards, it could have been anything. And so he had fought, inadvertently giving the whole damned student body of Sakuradamon High just one more reason to fear him. _They are all terrified of me_, he reflected morosely. It was obvious in the way their desks in class seemed to get further and further away from his. And the way they avoided looking at him as he walked past. The way they muttered fearfully behind his back.

He didn't want this…any of this. After all, all he really wanted was to live his life like any normal student, going out with his girlfriend and having fun in the rose-colored days of his youth. But that dream just seemed to get further and further away. That girl he had asked out today had probably been terrified of him. Dammit… at this rate he'd wind up never having a girlfriend. His only lover would be his right hand. He could just about cry at the futility of it all. The bottled up anger came pouring out.

"Dammit! What should I do!!! I don't care who it is, please give me a girlfriend!!!"

Nothing happened, of course.

_God never listens,_ he thought just before everything went black. As he passed out Seiji thought that he heard a deep and rather solemn voice say, "Really?"

* * *

Takako was in the bath. She always took a bath after a rough day. And this day had been rougher than most. Smiling somewhat ruefully at the ridiculousness of it all, she realized that she had cried more today than anytime since her Grandfather had died five years before.

She relaxed in the bath. Most of the whirlwind of emotions that had assaulted her earlier in the day had left, bringing a sense of deep confusion. She found that her feeling had changed somewhat in the last few hours. Her feelings for Sawamura had changed just a little. No, not just a little. Drastically. She recalled what she could of him and discovered that he had never seemed the type to bully or frighten anyone. He just seemed to be constantly in and out of fights with gang members. Was he just a delinquent or maybe something more? It was that something more that her heart was considering at the moment. A hero maybe, someone who stood up for people in trouble. She was aware of how fanciful these thoughts were but couldn't stop them. She found herself desperately wanting to know what Sawamura was doing, wanting to be near him because those feelings of fright hadn't quite dissipated yet and she felt naked and unprotected. She wanted the sense of security that having him near would provide.

But more than that somehow. That was what was puzzling. She wasn't sure what she wanted. The feelings she was having were big and strange and a little frightening. They weren't charted on any spiritual map. They roared and prowled about inside her, leaving her scared and confused and not knowing much except that being near Sawamura would somehow make things better.

"I wish… I wish…" But she still didn't know what she wished so she decided to leave it at that.

"I wish…" She whispered, lying back in the bath as a wave of dizziness passed over her. She thought she heard a deep voice say "Really?" before she passed out.

* * *

Sawamura Seiji woke up and looked around his room. _Now that was weird. Did I pass out or what?_ He brought his hand up to brush his hair out of his eyes and blinked at what he saw there. At first impression, there appeared to be a gnome peering blankly out of his sleeve. He closed his eyes, quite deliberately counted to ten and then opened them again. The gnome was still there. _What the hell?_ What was more, the gnome appeared to be waking up. It looked at him blearily.

"Huh?" It said. Seiji blinked. He knew this gnome.

"A…A…A…A…"

"Where am I?" Said the gnome.

"A…A…A…A…A…A…"

The gnome looked up at Seiji and its eyes widened.

"A…A…A…AYASE!!!"

"Sawamura!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY ARM!" Shouted Seiji.

Ayase reeled from the shock and looked around her. She looked back to Seiji who was suddenly looking very big indeed. Her eyes widened even further. Seiji looked back at her, face still blank. They both had the same reaction.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

END CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Author's Note:

For LinBean who edited this for me… Eventually! Winks And who also has a magical talent of inspiring me to write:D

There are a number of reasons why I am writing this. One is that I really like Takako. She's a lot like me and I always felt a bit sorry for her, the way she tried so hard and never got anywhere. Think of this as a second chance for her in a multiverse where she gets stuck on Seiji's arm rather than Midori. Another is that I always have a bit of a spot for the underdog. Those of you who have read my previous fanfics will have noticed this. I really like the idea of a Takako x Seiji fic. There is only one other on and it is very short.

One thing that saddens me is that very few fics have been written about this show/manga. This is such a pity as it is a great series so get writing guys! This particular fic is most likely going to be based on the manga rather than the anime so expect some of the extra characters to make an appearance. For you diehard Seiji x Midori fans out there, sorry but this is strictly a Takako x Seiji fic. Midori will make an appearance but as this is an AU fic, she will be a little different from usual. Also, the names here are preserved in original Japanese format so Ayase Takako means that Ayase is the family name and Takako is the given name.

One last thing, please let me know what you think! It always helps! Every review gives me a lovely little tingle deep inside:)

Ja Ne.

Cheshire Grin :D


	2. Days 2: Discoveries

**

* * *

Takako No Hibi: A Different Love Story

* * *

**

A Midori No Hibi Fanfiction

By Cheshire Grin

* * *

Disclaimer: I might own Midori no Hibi…I might not…I'll never tell!

* * *

**Days Two: Discoveries

* * *

**

"This is all your fault!" Shouted Ayase Takako.

"What! How can it be my fault?" Replied Sawamura Seiji, who was clearly not having any of it.

"Are you kidding? How could it not be your fault? You must have done something weird."

"You _must_ be joking."

"Hah! Says you. You probably did some weird voodoo stunt."

"Voodoo?! Are you mad? Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. You're the evil mastermind here."

"I don't believe this." Seiji slumped in frustration.

"You better believe it buddy! Now send me back" Ayase glared at him.

"What? You're the one invading my personal space. You think I want you here? Go back yourself."

Today was not a good day for either Sawamura Seiji or Ayase Takako. Seiji had decided that this was all a dream. After all, what else do you call it when you wake up and some girl is occupying the space where your right hand used to be? I mean, for God's sake, he was having a conversation with his hand. And not only that, he was arguing with the goddamn thing. How freaky was that? No, this just had to be a dream. There was no other explanation. Zero, zip, zilch. And Ayase of all people! _Devil's right hand, huh? No kidding!_ She was pretty damn demonic herself when it came right down to it.

Takako, on the other hand, was getting badly frightened. She had come to the conclusion that this must be a dream and had pinched herself. Hard. After all, isn't that what you were supposed to do? But it hadn't worked. That left two options. The first being that she had gone completely mad, which didn't appear to be all that accurate because she seemed to be thinking rationally (to herself at least). But if she was really mad would she even notice thinking mad thoughts? This was starting to make her brain hurt.) .The other option was that this was real which just couldn't be right. Everyone knew that things like this just didn't happen.

But apparently things like this DID happen and they had happened to her of all people. The fear niggled away inside of her. She tried to fight it off as she always did with anger but this time it wasn't working too well. _Fight! Be strong Takako_, she whispered inside her head.

"Dammit, send me back NOW Sawamura!" In her anger she thrust herself up as far as she could toward his huge and remote face. As a result the sleeve of Seiji's jacket, which until now had been wrapped around her, slipped down toward his elbow. To Takako's surprise she found herself quite naked and right in front of Sawamura's nose too.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek"

Sawwmura's jaw dropped and a low groan came out of his mouth.

"You did that on purpose!" Screeched Takako, almost weeping with the terror and embarrassment of it all. She crossed her arms across her breasts and began to sob softly.

Seiji seemed to come out of his stupor.

"I…I… didn't… I mean… I'm sorry." He gently tugged the end of his sleeve up to her. She grabbed it tightly and wrapped it around her.

Even through her haze of embarrassment and terror, his gentleness struck something inside her, pushing her to apologize as well.

"I… I'm sorry too. It's just that I'm so scared and all. Where am I? What is happening? Why am I here? You know? I'm so scared that I don't know what to do."

"Well for starters, you're in my room. As for the rest I don't know but I'll tell you what - we'll figure this out and get you back as soon we can, okay?"

For whatever reason, perhaps because of the odd circumstances they were both in, she was different. Different to how she was at school. Not the tough class representative but someone who was small and scared and vulnerable. Seiji marveled at the difference. And like yesterday, he couldn't abandon her in her time of need.

"Please don't cry."

She stopped sniffling gradually and looked up at him.

"I…I'm sorry. Guess I really cried my eyes out there huh?"

"Yeah"

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure it out."

"Promise."

"Yeah. I Promise."

* * *

It was later. Seiji and Takako were in Seiji's room, trying their best to get a handle on the situation. Eventually Takako voiced the question that had been bothering them most of all.

"So what are we going to do about school tomorrow?"

Seiji sighed morosely.

"I have no idea. You'll have to hide, I guess."

"There's no way we can tell anybody about this you know."

"I know. Can you imagine it? It'd be a media circus. I'd be famous as the boy with a girl for a right hand.' He sighed again. 'All the scientists would probably want to dissect you."

"Eew." Takako shivered. "That's disgusting."

Seiji slumped and then brightened up.

"I know. I'll wrap you up in bandages and pretend I injured my hand."

"That might work. Doesn't sound like much fun for me though."

"Well at least I'll have an excuse for not getting into any fights, right?"

"You'd better not fight. I'll kill you if you do."

"Are you kidding? How could I fight with you on my arm? I'd look like an idiot."

They both shared a laugh at the image of a scowling Seiji raising his right hand and both of them shouting 'Bring it on Bitch!'

"Yes," said Takako, finally recovering. "You would."

"You know, you're not such a bad girl when you're not being the class rep," said Seiji, smiling his rare smile.

Takako felt her heart light up for just a moment as color came to her cheeks. What the hell was wrong with her? She covered it up by raising her eyebrows and saying "You're not such a bad guy yourself. When you're not fighting that is."

They both grinned. Seiji noticed that she seemed to be blushing just the tiniest bit. Oh well, she was a girl after all. They probably did that all the time.

After a moment of awkward silence Seiji spoke up.

"Seriously though, what are we going to do about getting you back to your normal self?"

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"I thought tomorrow we should start by going to your house. We might find a clue as to why you're here."

"What?! You can't go to my house. My parents will kill you. And me!"

"Why would they do that?"

"Are you kidding? Anyway you can't go without a good reason."

"How about we go after school tomorrow. I'll take them your homework."

"Oh sure. And I guess you think that won't look real suspicious."

"Have you got a better idea, genius?"

"I guess not. But I'm not happy about it you know."

"Yeah yeah I know. Okay it's settled then. We'll go tomorrow."

Takako frowned and looked up at Seiji. Why was he doing all this for her? He was an unusual guy that was for sure. But she found that strangely, his presence made her feel safe. She was glad that if she was fated to be stuck to some guys arm, it was his. It somehow made the fear easier to deal with. She was still afraid of course. Of the future and its prospects. Of her strange new life. But it was just a background fear now - not terror and she could deal with that. Takako looked up at him. He was peering out the window, seemingly lost in thought. Unbeknownst to her a very soft smile slipped across her face.

Seiji was looking out the window at the street below, wondering just what had become of his life. It had suddenly gotten a lot weirder, that was for sure. He found himself having trouble comprehending it. And it wasn't just the fact that his right hand was gone too. He had never really had that much to do with girls and now he found himself living, well… it was more like permanently attached to wasn't it?... one. It was all so strange. They'd had dinner earlier and hadn't that been a trial? Eating with his left hand had been difficult. Still at least she hadn't offered to feed him or anything like that. He didn't think he'd be able to deal with that. But luckily, despite her tough demeanor, Ayase was actually a good cook. With her instructing him, he'd actually been able to make a decent meal for once. Still, he would be glad when this period of his life was over. He was dreading the thought of taking a leak or a bath. That was going to be _difficult_. Well, one thing was for sure; his life was about to get _a_ _lot_ weirder.

* * *

While Seiji dozed through class, Takako listened to the teacher. Her circumstances may have been bizarre and completely out of her control, but she still didn't want to miss out on class because of them. Luckily, Seiji seemed to frighten the majority of the class so the desks near his were as far away as the other students could realistically make them. She wouldn't have to worry about being seen as much.

She looked up at Seiji, who was asleep. He was smiling slightly and a drop of saliva glistened on his lips. She scowled. Somehow it irked her that he didn't pay attention. Grinning somewhat, she grabbed the pencil she was taking notes with and stabbed his left hand with it.

"ARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shouted Seiji, waking up and rising in less than a second. His chair fell over behind him.

"What seems to be the problem Sawamura?" The teacher seemed nonplussed.

"Uhh… nothing, nothing…I was just daydreaming. Please continue class." He said, scowling down at Ayase.

"What did you do that for?" He whispered once the teacher had turned his back again.

"Hmmph… Serves you right for not paying attention," replied Takako, secretly horrified at what she had caused but not about to admit it.

Seiji sighed and began to pay attention.

School passed slowly.

It was later in the afternoon that things started to go wrong. It all started when Seiji discovered a note hidden in his desk. It read: _Be in front of Rokumansen Storehouse by 1pm or your good friend Miyahara is a dead man!!_ He shook his head. That idiot Miyahara was always getting into trouble like this. It made him despair of life. He showed it to Ayase.

"You're not going are you?"

"I have to."

"Will they really kill him?"

"No, but they'll beat him up pretty good if I don't show."

"Please don't go."

The fear was growing in Ayase. He was going to meet them again. Those thugs that had almost raped her. And he was without his right hand this time. What if she caused him to lose? What if they beat him up badly? Killed him even? She didn't think she could stand it. And what would happen to her?

"Please don't go!" She whispered again, fear lurking in every word.

Seiji looked down at her with a sad smile.

"I have to. I'm sorry."

Sighing, he shoved his right arm into his jacket and made his way out of the classroom, ignoring the astonished glances of the teacher and the other students.

* * *

The Dekult thugs were kicking a tied up Miyahara when Seiji arrived at the storehouse. He sighed. Of course.

"Hey, isn't this a bit much. I went outta my way to actually get here on time yet you guys still mess him up." Seiji announced himself, wrapping his school jacket around a mildly protesting Ayase. He couldn't let her be hurt after all.

The Dekults turned and grinned. One nodded at a younger-looking fellow gang member.

"You can untie him now." The young looking thug moved to untie Miyahara. The rest of the gang turned on Seiji.

"Looks like you took care of my guys from yesterday," said the one Seiji took to be the leader.

"I don't think I've thanked you properly for that, have I Sawamura?"

Seiji just glared at him. _Well, time to get this over with_, he thought. He was sick of the Dekults. They just never gave up. Besides, he just couldn't be bothered with such assholes. And what was more, he couldn't beat them all, not with his right hand gone. Four, maybe five he could manage but not the whole gang. As they approached him, wielding wooden swords and chunks of pipe he crouched down on the concrete, curling his body protectively about Ayase. Please don't let her be hurt, he thought as they started hitting him. He didn't think he could stand it if a girl was hurt because of him. The Dekults closed in around him.

Wrapped and muffled inside Sawamura's jacket, Takako was crying. She could feel each hit reverberate through his body yet he didn't move. She could only imagine the pain he must be going though, protecting her like this. Why was he doing this? Why didn't he fight back? She sobbed into his jacket. It must be her fault. She could hear them yelling from far above.

"GET UP! STAND UP, YOU WEAKLING!"

And yet he didn't stand. The thugs' blows continued to rain down against his back. She could hear them clearly, cradled against his chest as she was. Please don't die, Seiji. Please be alright.

Several minutes later, Seiji stood up gingerly. His body hurt all over. The Dekults had really kicked the crap out of him. Eventually they had got sick of it and left.

"Shit…Come for a mad dog, get a coward. Never been more disappointed." He had heard one of them mutter before they disappeared.

"Why? Why didn't you swing even once." Said Miyahara who was gaping at him, tears rolling down his face. 'You could have easily beaten them.'

Seiji rolled his eyes. "Geez. Because you're a friggin' idiot. They took you hostage to get to me. I can't stand other people getting hurt because of me, that's all."

Miyahara's jaw dropped and his tears fell more freely. "Sawamura…I…I…"

"Damn…Quit crying ya baby." Seiji grinned. Together they started walking home.

Still wrapped in Seiji's jacket, not a scratch on her, Takako was shocked. He had let himself be beat up by those delinquents, just to help a friend. A tear rolled down her cheek. She had badly misjudged him. He wasn't a delinquent, had never been. He was a nice, caring guy, who just happened to be a little strong. She felt ashamed at her earlier self, berating him like she had. And now, hadn't he shown her twice that he was different from the rest? She felt something stir in her heart, something changed deep down in there but she couldn't put a finger on just what it was. It was being so close to him, seeing who he really was that had caused this. She heard the tap, tap of his feet as they walked, could hear him chatting absent-mindedly with Miyahara. For a moment, just a moment she felt content as she lay cradled against Seiji's stomach. A brilliant smile flashed briefly across her face, bringing color to her cheeks. She was glad that she had gotten a chance to know this Seiji.

* * *

Later that day. Miyahara left in the direction of his house and Seiji began walking home. Every step hurt. Still that was the price he'd had to pay for ending his feud with the Dekults. It had hurt his pride a little but that was okay. What was a little pride when it came to getting innocent people hurt? Okay, so maybe Miyahara wasn't so innocent. He got himself into trouble just fine with that stupid mouth of his, but Ayase was. The unfortunate part was that now he looked like a refugee from a train wreck.

"Sorry Ayase, but I think we had better leave going to your house for another day. I can't very well go like this." He muttered to the mass of bandages that covered the girl on his right arm.

'That's ok. Does it hurt much Sawamura?" She muttered back, peering out from underneath the bandages with a look of concern.

"Nah. I'm ok. Looks worse than it is."

Takako was secretly relieved. She wasn't looking forward to facing her parents. She could only imagine how worried they must be that she had suddenly disappeared like this. And she didn't want them to find out about the truth. They would both freak out. It would be better to leave them in doubt, she thought. She wondered what Seiji was planning on telling them. Hopefully he wouldn't go blurting the whole thing out. She found herself strangely tired. It had been a stressful day.

"Lets just get home okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

Kasugano Midori watched silently as her beloved Seiji walked slowly up the street. Once again she'd failed. She just couldn't bring herself to talk to him. She sighed softly and wondered if something was wrong with her. Seiji hadn't even noticed her at all. Of course she had to admit (if only to herself), that with a shy demeanor such as hers she wasn't all that noticeable.

If only she could get the words out. This time had been just like all the rest. The countless times she'd waited on the street near his house, waiting for him to pass by, waiting to raise her hand and say "Anou… Sawamura-san, may I talk with you?" But the words never came. They hid somewhere in the back of her throat, too frightened to emerge when she summoned them. When they did surface they came out just beneath her breath, too small to be heard. Why, oh why could she never say it?

Oh well. There was always a next time. She'd say it next time for sure. Kasugano Midori sighed once more and walked heavily home.

* * *

"This is sooo gross!" Muttered Takako, from her position behind Sawamura's back.

"Hey. I can't help it okay? If I don't go I'll burst."

Takako sighed. Seiji didn't seem too comfortable. But then, she wasn't too comfortable herself. Sharing the bathroom with him was something she was not too keen on experiencing.

"Just hurry it up will you?"

"Hey. It's not that easy with my left hand you know."

Sighing once more, Takako squared her shoulders, wondering if she actually dared to say this. Still, she wanted to be of some help to Seiji, not just a hindrance. Part of her blushed madly. Might as well get it over with.

"Err… You want some help?" She crept out slowly from Seiji's back, it was queer the way that she could move his arm about. It seemed that while her actual body ended at his wrist, she could bend his elbow as if she were bending the knees she lacked.

"Woah. NO! Stop!" Yelled Seiji. "You stay the hell where you are!"

"Okay. Okay," said Takako, somewhat relieved.

She waited patiently as Seiji finished taking a leak.

END CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Author's Note: Well, here's the second installment. Hope you're all enjoying the ride. It's a little sad that despite the fact that this is only the second chapter, this fic is already the second longest Midori No Hibi fic on here. Come on guys! Get writing.

Also, great big hugs to LinBean who edited this for me. I never really know what to say here so I'll leave it at that. Well, except for one last thing.

Please let me know what you think! It always helps! I just love reviews ;)

Ja Ne,

Cheshire Grin :D


	3. Days 3: Consolidation

**

* * *

Takako No Hibi: A Different Love Story

* * *

**

A Midori No Hibi Fanfiction

By Cheshire Grin

* * *

Disclaimer: I might own Midori no Hibi…I might not…I'll never tell!

* * *

**Days Three: Consolidation

* * *

**

Sawamura Seiji stood at the door of Ayase Takako's home, a wad of homework in one hand and Takako herself on the other. This was it, the fated day where he would meet her parents and try to figure out some of what had happened to him. Perhaps there would be some kind of clue in her house.

He raised his right arm to ring the bell. Takako hesitated.

"Do we really have to do this, Sawamura?" She looked up at him, eyes pleading.

"Yes we do. Look, do you want to go back to normal or what?"

"I do but it's just that… well, I don't want them to find out about this."

"They're your parents aren't they? They kind of have a right to know."

"I realize that but I just… look, please don't tell them. It's better for everyone if they don't know."

Seiji sighed. "We'll see, now ring the damn bell. The sooner we do this the sooner I can say farewell to this hand."

Takako grimaced, resigning herself to her miserable fate and pushed the button. They heard the chime echo inside the house. Seiji found himself looking up at the house. It was western styled and two stories. Takako's family seemed to be fairly well off.

After a few moments the door opened. A middle aged woman stood in the doorway, looking up at Seiji.

"Yes?" She asked, somewhat hesitantly.

Seiji started. This was not exactly what he had been expecting. Of course he had not really known what to expect in the first place but the woman standing in the doorway did not look as if she had a missing child. He'd thought she'd look more worried somehow. More distraught. Oh well, he decided to worry about it later.

"Uh… Hi Ayase-San… err… Is Takako in?" Of course she wouldn't be but it was better to play innocent here.

"Yes she is." The woman replied, an unreadable but somehow sad expression slipping over her face. "But…uhh… you seem to have the better of me. Do I know you, young man?"

"No, no I guess not. I'm Sawamura, a friend of Takako's from school. I just came to drop off her homework. She hasn't been at school the last couple of days. Uhh… is she alright?"

Seiji smiled hesitantly at the older woman. Gods but this was difficult. Still, he'd come this far and both he and Takako needed to know what was going on. And besides, something weird was going on. Ayase's mom had said she was in when clearly that could not be the case. Time to find out.

"Actually… she's a little under the weather at the moment and can't come out." The woman suddenly looked grief-stricken and tears slipped from her lashes. She seemed to fold up at the knees, suddenly losing her balance. She grabbed for the doorway and missed. Seiji caught her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, suddenly worried. Ayase's mom appeared to be falling to pieces.

Ayase-san cried for a few moments before recovering. "I'm sorry Sawamura-san. I'm just…a little worried is all."

"No problem ma'am."

"You seem like a nice young man, why don't you come in and I'll explain? Perhaps you can also let Takako's other schoolmates know what's happening?"

"Uh… Sure thing." Seiji replied, looking a little dubious. Things were getting stranger by the second. Mentally saying his prayers, he stepped into Ayase's house.

* * *

"Takako's room is this way." Ayase's mother said as they walked down the hallway. Takako's room had a little cat plaque with her name inscribed on the door. Seiji marveled as they entered. It was such a feminine room. Certainly not what he had expected. He had expected the computer but not the huge pile of stuffed toys that adorned it. Similarly there was a bookshelf but on closer inspection it seemed to contain mostly romance mangas. Cute stuffed animals were present everywhere. It was clearly a girls room. Privately, Seiji had imagined something a little more utilitarian but it seemed that Ayase had a girly streak in her somewhere after all.

"Here she is," said Ayase's mother, drawing Seiji's attention to the bed. There was a girl in it, and not just any girl but Takako. She appeared to be sleeping. Seiji's eyes did a double take from the figure on the bed to the one on his wrist. This was definitely weird. Now it seemed that there were two of Takako.

"Actually I…" Seiji tried to lift his right hand but it suddenly dove into his jacket. He looked down to see Takako desperately crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Uhh… nevermind." He said, feeling mildly like an idiot.

"She's been sleeping for three days now," said Takako's mother, looking sad once more. "No one has been able to wake her. The doctor said it's not a coma, she's just…sleeping." The words seemed too much for the older woman and her grief-stricken eyes filled with more tears.

"I'll…I'll just go and make us some tea." The poor woman backed hurriedly out of the room.

Seiji watched her go, frowning and not knowing quite what to say.

When she was gone he pulled Takako out of his jacket. She was reluctant to come out.

Seiji eyed her with a sad face. "Your mother is worried sick about you, you know?" He said.

"I know."

"You could at least tell her. Let her know that you're okay!"

Takako looked down, tears brimming from her eyes. For once, words failed to come to her aid. How could she tell Seiji that she didn't want her parents to see her like this? How they'd freak out even more than they were already freaking out if they saw this?

"Sawa…Sawamura, I just…please…I don't want her to see me like this. Please? It will upset her even more."

She was sobbing now, unable to help it. Seeing her mother had been hard. Seeing how worried she was had hurt her in the worst possible way. It was hard refusing Seiji as well. Because she _did_ want to tell her mother. It hurt so much to see her like this. But she knew that telling mother would only make it worse. A sleeping sickness her mother could handle. Sure it was sad but she could deal with it. But something like this, like being stuck on a boy's arm, there was no way Takako's mother could cope. Best to keep quiet, no matter how much it hurt. She looked up at Seiji.

"I'm sorry Sawamura," she said between those last few tears. "Please understand."

"Ok, I got it," said Seiji, sighing a bit. "We'll keep it a secret for now."

"Thank you, Sawamura."

"Hang on a second," said Seiji, getting suddenly excited, "If you'd just go back to your body, everything'd be fine."

"Now go!" He shouted, almost laughing. "Go on back."

"And just how am I supposed to do that?" Asked Takako, glaring at him.

Seiji started and his previous excitement disappeared.

"I dunno. We have to try something. Maybe if I touched your body?"

"WHAT?!! You pervert."

"Hey! I was just thinking that you might go back. I didn't have any other purpose."

"Umm… Seiji?"

"Yeah?"

Takako looked up, something unreadable in her eyes. She hesitated for a brief second and that was her undoing. It was just too embarrassing. She couldn't say it. A blush forced itself into her cheeks.

"What?" Asked Seiji, looking at her strangely.

"No… it's nothing."

"Oh. Okay then." Seiji looked miffed but kept silent about it.

Takako grit her teeth. "Lets do it."

"OK!" Shouted Seiji. With his left hand he pulled back the covers…and laughed and laughed and laughed. Takako sighed. Of all her pairs of pajamas, why, oh why did her mother have to dress her body in her 'Magical Girl Domiko' pair. Life was so unfair.

"Sawamura?"

"Yeah?" Got out Seiji, between laughter.

"Shut up!"

Seiji grinned. "Sure, sure."

With one motion he pulled the covers back up and placed his right arm near the sleeping girl's forehead. Just as Takako reached out to touch her sleeping body, the door opened and her mother came in with tea.

"What are you doing?" She asked, seemingly composed now.

Seiji, realizing his somewhat compromising position, backed away and stuffed Takako back in his jacket. He struggled for something to say.

"I uhh…She doesn't have a fever." Was what he came up with.

Takako's mother seemed to relax a little. "The doctor said that there's nothing physically wrong with her. She just doesn't want to wake up."

Seiji found himself not knowing what to say. There were no words for this sort of occasion. It was the kind of thing that only happened in manga and anime. He guessed that it was time to leave.

"Well…I should probably be going now. I'll leave the homework on her desk shall I?"

"That will be fine."

"Okay, goodbye Ayase-san. I hope your daughter wakes up soon."

With that Seiji walked out the door, trying not to look back at the sad image of the sleeping girl and her distraught mother.

* * *

As Sawamura left, Takako's mother placed the undrunk tea on the desk and knelt over the body of her sleeping daughter.

"Please wake up, Takako."

Tears crept unbidden down her cheeks and stained the pillow.

* * *

"Why are you so happy?"

"C'mon, will you look at the size of this ice-cream? I've never had one this big before. It's like heaven. Mint-chip is my favorite."

"Hmmmpff. Well it's not like we can do much else. I gotta hang out in places where no-one recognizes me. Do you realize how much trouble you're causing?"

"Oh shut up and eat your ice-cream."

Seiji scarfed it down in three bites. They were sitting on a bench in the park. Takako was holding a mint-chip ice-cream that was almost as big as herself. It was nearly half-gone.

"You're gonna get fat you know." Seiji scoffed.

"Oh shut up. I'm almost finished anyways. Here, you want the rest?"

"Hell no!"

"Fine….I'll throw it out." She hurrumphed, lifting the cone high.

However before she could do anything, her hands slipped and the enormous lump of ice-cream landed on her head. The empty cone slipped from her fingers.

"Oh… just great!"

Seiji laughed. "You're hopeless."

"Look, just get me to a tap okay?" Takako scowled, red with embarrassment.

"Sure, sure." Seiji held her under the park drinking taps while she washed her hair and bandages, dressed in Seiji's handkerchief.

"You know, it's nice to be out of these bandages for once." She remarked.

"Huh?"

"Well they're kind of itchy and not very comfortable."

Seiji hesitated. He hadn't really realized that the bandages were causing Ayase grief. Come to think about it, she was a girl after all. He was sure she'd rather be wearing some proper clothes and stuff. Girls were nuts about clothes. It was just a pity they didn't make clothes that small. Or did they? An idea started to form itself in his mind.

"Hmmm." Said Seiji, scratching his head. "You're about the right size."

"For what?"

"I've got an idea."

* * *

The shop was like something out of a nightmare. It was dimly lit and the customers browsing its merchandise were a scary lot. Seiji began to wonder if this was such a good idea after all. It was as if every otaku freak in Japan had congregated inside this shop especially for his arrival.

"Hurry up and pick something and let's get the hell out of here!" He whispered to Takako, who was gazing around with a similarly dazed expression.

"What a scary shop!" She remarked.

"No kidding. Now let's pick something before someone I know sees me in here and thinks I don't have a life."

"You don't have a life." Takako scoffed.

"Shut up and pick something."

"Okay…okay."

Takako looked around the shop. Otaku's sure were amazing. The detail that went into these tiny figurines was astounding. Not to mention the prices. Honestly, who'd pay 6000 yen and over for a little doll? Seiji had taken her over to the clothes section and she was flicking through the costumes. They were surprisingly well made. Just like real clothes in fact. Unfortunately the variety was a little…overdone. She wasn't into cos-playing and these clothes all seemed to be modeled after anime characters with the odd bikini and leather outfit thrown in. It wasn't a very practical selection. After almost ten minutes of browsing she finally settled on a sundress that was lurking in the back.

"This will do." She said, looking up at Seiji's distinctly uncomfortable face.

He sighed a sigh of pure relief, snatched the sundress and rushed to the checkout. And almost died when the clerk quoted the price. 1000 yen? Well… It'd be worth it just to get out of this hellish shop. Grimacing slightly, he got out his wallet.

Takako waited silently as Seiji paid for the dress. It was nice of him to go out of his way to buy it for her. So unlike her original expectations. Over the last few days she had felt something in her heart begin to shift. It was so weird the way that her opinion of him was beginning to change. Initially she had despised him, thought of him as little more than a worthless delinquent and a waste of air. That had changed at the time when he'd saved her from those ruffians, and she had seen glimpses of a hero in him. But now, after living with him for over a week, Takako was beginning to see more. She had began to see what he was really like. She had seen his quiet, unspoken kindnesses, his bravery, his strong sense of right and wrong. There was a lot to learn about Seiji. Much of it was hidden behind his quick temper and gruff demeanor but she was now able to see past that to the kind, brave soul lurking within.

It was so scary having her feelings change so quickly. In less than a week she had come to the point of enjoying being with him. She could admit it to herself now. She didn't really want to leave him. She wanted to keep learning about this new Seiji. Something about him shone brightly in her heart. She was unable to explain what that bright light might be but she wanted to stay with him. There was an unspoken bond being built between them; she could feel it clearly. She didn't want to leave that bond un-built. Something inside her desperately wanted it, no… needed it to be built. She just couldn't leave now; she knew that. It was exciting and frightening and confusing and embarrassing all at once but she couldn't let go. She looked up at Seiji, who was pocketing the dress and wondered if he felt at all the same.

It was as they were leaving that disaster struck.

"Well, if it isn't Sawamura-kun. Never thought I'd see you in a place like this."

Hurriedly shoving Takako into his jacket, Seiji turned around, a feeling of pure dread settling in his heart. Someone had recognized him. This was bad. Very bad. It was all he could do not to turn around and bolt out of this hellish shop. However the person addressing him was unfamiliar. He was skinny and rather nerdy looking, with glasses and mid-length black hair. Seiji struggled for a reply.

"Who're you?"

The newcomer looked crestfallen for a second then smiled.

"Heh heh, I thought you'd say that. I do my best to keep a low profile at school. I'm Takamizawa Shuichi. I'm your classmate."

Seiji's jaw dropped. Classmate? This was going from bad to worse. He'd been in the stupid shop for less than twenty minutes. How could be found out already? It just wasn't fair. His mind screamed inside of him. What to do? What to do? The guy seemed harmless enough but who knew what he was really like. Maybe if he broke the guys jaw so he couldn't speak for a few months….no that was just a temporary solution… dammit all… what to do?

Oblivious to Seiji's inward debate, Takamizawa continued on.

"You, the legendary Mad Dog Sawamura, feared by all around you…I never thought we'd have the same hobby."

"Huh?" Was this guy speaking Japanese? What the hell was he going on about?

"That's right, I love them too! I love figurines!!"

Okay, this was really bad. The guy was a complete otaku and obviously thought Seiji was too. There were no words to describe the horror.

"No. Wait a second… I don't really…" Seiji stammered, getting desperate.

"Heh heh. No need to hide it. We're comrades aren't we?" Takamizawa grinned at him. "I also like to keep it a secret. It would shatter everyone's image of me."

Watching the encounter from behind Seiji's jacket, Takako privately wondered what the hell Takamizawa thought his image was. The guy practically radiated 'geek'. From what Seiji was saying, he had apparently decided to go along with the guy.

"You found me out, the truth is I love figurines. Of course I could never tell anyone in class about it." Seiji stuttered, a shamefaced and desperate grin on his face.

"Yes. So very true." Takamizawa replied, smiling. "Real women are conceited, impure and never live up to my expectations. I much prefer cute, lovely, innocent little dolls!"

Seiji was beginning to have a very bad feeling about this guy. In love with dolls? If this freak found out about Takako there could be trouble.

"Ahh" Sighed Takamizawa, apparently oblivious to anything around him. "If only there were a living doll that could actually talk…"

The bad feeling in Seiji's gut tightened its grip.

"And on top of that, she was completely in love with me…"

The guy was obviously delusional but…

"And if we were somehow connected to each other…I wouldn't ask for anything else."

Seiji almost fell over. Not good. Very not good. If this guy saw Takako… random images sprung into his head. He'd probably fall in love with Takako at first sight. Maybe he'd try to take them prisoner or even worse, maybe he'd think Seiji was in the way of his love. An image of the maniacal otaku wielding a chainsaw near Seiji's arm floated into his consciousness. Oh boy oh boy oh boy. He needed to get out of here. While Takamizawa raved on Seiji edged quietly away.

With impossibly bad timing, Takamizawa suddenly noticed Seiji's right hand shoved deep into his jacket. His eyes lit up.

"Hmmm. What are you hiding there Sawamura? Could it be your favorite figurine?" He leaned over, grinning like a cat.

Uh oh. Discovered. Something inside Seiji's head went critical. Rational thought shut down. There was only the need to escape before this freak set eyes on Takako. Almost independent of any thought, his left had whirled in a circle and connected with a chopping sound against Takamizawa's neck. The otaku's eyes popped open for a second before glazing over as he fell backward and hit the floor. The other customers stared in shock.

"What?!" Seiji yelled at them. "You want a piece of me too huh?"

Takako sighed as Seiji rampaged around the shop, chasing the panicking customers. Another thing she was learning about Sawamura was his tendency to freak out.

* * *

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know why but I just went crazy back there."

"It's alright. That weirdo freaked me out too."

The two were sitting in Seiji's living room, eating dinner. Takako had removed her bandages and was wearing the dress Seiji had just bought her.

"Still, I guess it was worth it. That dress looks good on you."

."Uh.. thanks." Takako's cheeks flamed a brilliant red. She found herself unable to look up at Seiji. Why was she so embarrassed, she found herself wondering. Luckily for her, Seiji was too busy with his meal to notice her discomfort.

"Ahhh… this steak is delicious."

A knocking sound came from behind them.

"Uh… I think someone's at the door."

"So what, who cares. Forget 'em." Seiji said backhandedly, shoving another forkful of steak into his mouth. "I'm too hungry to go answer the door."

A voice spoke from behind him, venom dripping from every word.

"So you were just going to leave me out there and eat your dinner huh? That takes real guts, kid."

END CHAPTER THREE

* * *

Author's Note: Well, here is part three, Hope you are all enjoying the ride so far. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. They make me smile! Sorry this one took so long. Well, that's it for now from me.

Please keep reading and of course let me know what you think. I just love reviews!

Ja

Cheshire Grin

* * *


	4. Days 4: Mishaps

**

* * *

Takako No Hibi: A Different Love Story

* * *

**

A Midori No Hibi Fanfiction

By Cheshire Grin

* * *

Disclaimer: I might own Midori no Hibi…I might not…I'll never tell!

* * *

**Days Four: Mishaps**

* * *

"So you were just going to leave me out there and eat your dinner huh? That takes real guts, kid."

Utter, abject terror gripped Seiji. This was bad. Very bad. There were no words for the complete horror that encapsulated his mind. Rin was back. And at such a time too. She hardly ever came back and now when he least wanted to see her she appeared.

His mind scrambled in to action. _Gotta hide Ayase._ There's no telling what horrors might ensue if his big sister became aware of the girl on his arm. _What to do? What to do? Gotta hide her._ But unfortunately Ayase was not wearing the bandages that might have allowed him to pass her off as a sore hand. He had not expected to be discovered in his own house. Consequently Ayase was wearing the sundress he had bought her earlier.

There was no way to pass that off. Panic-stricken and not knowing what else to do, Seiji shoved his hand behind his back. Maybe, just maybe he could excuse himself and wrap bandages around Ayase later.

All this sped through Seiji's mind in a split-second. Without realizing it he found himself speaking.

"Uwah… Big Sis….What are you doing here?"

Rin, his big sister grinned.

"I just so happened to be passing by. So I thought I'd drop in and see how you were doing."

Still grinning, Rin's brows lowered. She looked around, sniffing.

"…somehow….this place smells of woman!" She exclaimed, frowning a little.

The panic began to spiral down Seiji's spine.

"Really? Are you sure it's not your imagination?" He said, his panic-stricken laugh echoing in his ears.

But Rin was not paying attention. He followed her gaze to the half-eaten steak that was sitting on the table. Uh oh. Rin knew quite well that the only thing Seiji knew how to cook was curry.

"Well now…" Said Rin, a huge grin lighting up her face. " I get it now. Looks like you finally got a girl who'll cook for you."

"Geh!" This was not good. Panic clutched at Seiji's gut.

Ignoring him, Rin went on. "You've finally escaped your lonely life of having only your right hand to love… As your sister I'm so happy." She smiled radiantly down at her younger brother. Then without warning her eyes narrowed.

"Hey… I noticed it earlier but what are you hiding behind your back."

Panic struck Seiji as it never had before, not even in the most harrowing fights he'd ever had. Like a wave it smashed itself against him, blowing away his mind and leaving only destruction in its wake. Only half-aware of himself he could only barely manage an answer. He turned a half grin, half grimace at Rin.

"Uh…Nothing." He said, hoping desperately that it didn't sound as lame to her as it did to him.

Rin ignored his pathetic efforts.

"Show me." She ordered, inclining her head.

"No way."

"Shoooow meee." She purred, inclining her head the other way.

"No way." Seiji was backing away, looking at her more and more nervously. She almost pitied him.

Without warning, Rin's hand shot out, connecting against Seiji's neck with a dull thump. As Seiji keeled over, she seized his right arm and pulled it toward her. Takako found herself face to face with the madly grinning Rin.

"Uh… Hi" She offered, not knowing what to say.

Silence ensued. Rin's grin fled from her face, replaced by a look of horror.

"Uayahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed and then fainted.

Takako looked around. Both Seiji and his sister lay slumped on the floor, dead to the world. While she could understand Rin's reaction…well kind of…she still felt somehow insulted. As she turned her gaze back to Seiji, whose dazed face showed no signs of waking up, she put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Great. What am I supposed to do now?"

* * *

Seiji woke up first. Blinking, he raised his hands to rub his eyes. 

"Hey" yelled Takako, indignantly.

Looking down, he remembered Ayase.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that."

Takako sighed. "No problem. But what are we going to do about her?" She asked, pointing at the still slumbering Rin.

"Oh Shit." Seiji eyed his sister speculatively as the events of the evening poured into his brain. He sighed. His sister Rin had seen Ayase. Things could hardly be worse. Still, there was little he could do now. He'd just have to tell her everything and hope she'd stay quiet about it.

"I guess we'll just have to tell her." He said. " There's no way we can hide it now."

"Yeah." Said Takako gloomily. "Will she keep the secret?"

Seiji sighed. "I hope so."

"C'mon, lets go make some tea. I get the feeling she's gonna need it when she wakes up."

"Good idea, although knowing her she's probably gonna need a few hits of tequila as well." Said Seiji softly, mostly to himself.

Rin stirred as Seiji was pouring the tea. She sat up blinking.

"What happened?"

Grimacing, Seiji held up his right hand for his sister to see.

"Oh." Rin stared.

After a couple of minutes, Takako started to squirm under the attention.

"Um… Hello Miss." She said valiantly. Rin's staring was… intense.

"Woah." Said Rin. "It talks."

"Yup" said Seiji, sighing. "Here." He pushed a cup toward his sister.

She took it and drank deeply, never once taking her eyes off Takako.

The pressure was getting to Takako. Never had she been scrutinized like this. Rin was looking at her like she was some kind of freak. It was getting depressing. She felt the need to say something, just to break the tension.

"Um… It's nice to meet you." She ventured, looking up at Seiji's sister.

Rin shook her head and put her hands over her eyes.

"I don't believe this."

Sighing once more, Seiji set about explaining things to his big sister.

* * *

"I understand the situation but I still can't believe it." 

Seiji looked at Rin, understanding exactly what she meant. After all, he'd gone through the same process.

"Neither can I." He admitted.

Rin looked at the girl on Seiji's arm.

"So… Takako wasn't it…"

"Uh… yes."

"Why are you here with this moron." Rin asked, grinning slightly.

"I don't know… I just woke up here. But actually… It's not so bad. Seiji is a nice guy." Takako stuttered, for some reason feeling a need to defend Seiji. She found herself blushing under Rin's knowing smile.

"Anyway…" Seiji interrupted. "Please keep it a secret."

Rin smiled deviously. "Don't worry little brother. Everything is under control."

Seiji frowned but decided not to raise the issue. She'd probably head drop him if she thought he was doubting her.

"Well, Takako seems to be a nice enough girl so I suppose I have no complaints", continued Rin. Takako smiled up at her as she stood up. "Anyways, I'm leaving. He's a bit of a handful but please take care of Seiji, Takako-chan."

"Um… sure." Was all Takako could say, feeling the blush rising up her cheeks.

Rin noticed and smiled to herself but didn't say anything.

After seeing Rin off, Seiji sighed and sat down to his dinner, which was now extremely cold.

"What a hectic day." He grumbled.

"Well it could have been worse." Sighed Takako. "Although I don't know how." She muttered.

"Well at least tomorrow is Sunday. We've got a day to relax. So what do you want to do?"

Takako inhaled quickly. Ok, now was the time to say it, the plan she'd been thinking of for a few days now. What a perfect opportunity. Over the last few days she'd been thinking hard about her feelings. She wasn't stupid. She knew something was up when she'd noticed her heart quickening every time she looked up at Seiji. She'd found herself pretending to sleep at night and then, once Seiji was asleep, with his adorable little snore, oh how she loved that, Takako would rise and watch him sleep. She'd never been in love before, never even had a crush on anyone before but she was beginning to suspect that she was interested in Seiji, perhaps even, God help her, in love with him. It was time to do something about it. She was pretty limited in her abilities at the moment but she needed to know how Seiji felt about her.

"How about we go see a movie?" She asked as casually as she could manage.

A movie was the perfect plan, preferably a scary movie. That way she could call on the age old trick of girls everywhere, pretend to be scared and clutch his arm. Seiji seemed the type to fall for frail girls. She could just imagine him cradling her and saying 'I didn't think you'd be scared Ayase.' She could almost hear herself reply in a frightened voice 'But… but' and then Seiji's soothing voice, saying ' Well then you just hold on to me till the movie ends.'

"That's a great idea." Exclaimed Seiji, shattering her little fantasy. "What did you want to see? There's a few good ones on at the moment."

"Well there's the new movie 'Silent Hill. I'd like to see that." Said Takako, blushing at her boldness.

"Isn't that a scary one? I didn't think you'd like those."

"Well… a little."

"Ok cool… I want to see that too."

They chatted absently for another hour or so, unwinding from the hectic day and making plans for tomorrow. But before long Seiji was yawning. As they went to bed, Takako could hardly keep herself still. Tomorrow was their first date. She smiled to herself. It should be interesting. Very interesting. She fell asleep, dreaming of the possibilities.

* * *

Kasugano Midori stood outside the movie theater feeling miserable. It was just her luck that Kaori-chan would pick 'Silent Hill'. She hated scary movies. She hadn't really wanted to go but her friend had insisted, not wanting to go alone. She sighed inwardly, lamenting her bad luck. She was considering once again the possibility of making an excuse to Kaori-chan and leaving when someone brushed past her and a somehow familiar smell assailed her nostrils. She looked up and her heart stopped as she noticed who had just gone past. It was Sawamura Seiji, here of all places. Grabbing her friend's hand she followed Seiji into the theater, dragging Kaori after her. As she had hardly dared to hope, Seiji walked up to the ticket booth and said "One for Silent Hill please." Midori's heart leapt in her breast and something of a plan came to her mind. Maybe, just maybe she could sit next to him in the theater. Maybe then she'd be able to speak and maybe, just maybe Seiji would notice her. Almost blushing at her forwardness, she pulled Kaori forward, muttering, "Let's get our tickets." to the surprised girl. 

"Two for Silent Hill please." She almost squawked to the ticket lady, praying desperately that she'd hurry, trying not to let Seiji out of her sight. The ticket lady handed over the tickets and she rushed after Seiji, ignoring her friends protests of "What's the hurry?"

She stared at his back as she followed him into the theatre. He seemed to be speaking to himself. Her mind fuzzed over. He's so cute, she caught her self thinking before shaking her head. No, she mustn't get distracted and miss her chance to sit next to Seiji.

The theater was almost empty as Seiji walked in. Just a few couples sitting near the back. He wasn't really surprised. After all, Silent Hill had been showing for a while and was near the end of its run. He sat down in the center of the middle row, in what he considered to be the best seats, not too close and not too far from the screen. He had just got settled when he heard a shy voice saying, "Lets sit here." A cute girl with green hair and her friend sat down next to him. He sighed inwardly. Now he wouldn't be able to talk to Ayase. What a pain. He considered moving a few rows forward but that might seem rude. He was still debating what to do when the movie started. Oh well, he thought, it's just a movie. They could talk about it later. Seiji settled back to watch.

* * *

Takako glared. She was a little upset. Ok so maybe that wasn't it. She was very upset. Geez, of all the places in the theater where that little green-haired minx could have sat it just had to be right next to Seiji. For God's sake the theater was practically empty. And what was worse, the little ditz seemed to be giving Seiji a lot of sideward glances. Luckily Seiji hadn't noticed yet but it would probably only be a matter of time. She had tried whispering at Seiji to get his attention, perhaps ask him to move up a few rows but he hadn't noticed. He eyes were riveted at the screen, with every sense of satisfaction. Takako sighed as she glared up at the screen. What a mess. 

Midori watched Seiji out of the corner of her eyes. She was actually sitting next to him. What bliss! This was the closest she'd ever been able to come to him in the two years since she'd fallen in love with him. She found herself drifting off into little fantasies in which she was on a date with Seiji. A happiness that she had never experienced was drifting over her. In fact she felt almost content, like nothing could go wrong. After all, surely she'd be able to speak to him today. When the movie was finished she could glance at him and say 'Wow, what a scary movie!' and he'd say 'Yeah, wasn't it.' and then she'd smile at him and maybe he'd ask her to come have a drink with him and their future would start right there.

A radiant smile split her face, setting it glowing with color. She glanced over at her friend, hoping she wouldn't be too put out if Seiji asked her out on a date…. A DATE!!!! …. afterwards. But Kaori was watching the movie with a rapt expression on her face. She turned back to Seiji, glancing at him shyly, trying to burn as much of him into her memory as she could in this perfect moment when disaster struck. Seiji suddenly turned to look at her. Midori felt the panic race through her as she hurriedly averted her eyes. _Oh no. Did he see her staring? Was he still looking?_

Not knowing what to do she stared up at the movie screen for the first time that afternoon. It proved to be her undoing. With almost unnatural timing she looked up just in time to see a hideous monster with a triangular head disembowel a screaming victim, sending blood and entrails flying. Terror seized Midori numbing her mind and sending any rational thought flying. The terror ripped through her, turning her gut to ice and her heart racing deafeningly in her chest. She felt the scream echo down in her gullet, felt it racing up her throat and into her mouth, dry as sandpaper and then spread into the theater. With no thought but to shut out that horrible image she buried herself in the lap of the person next to her, huge sobs ripping themselves from her chest. For long moments she stayed like that, too frightened to look up as the sobs racked her.

Gradually Midori felt her heart slow down, felt the hideous image recede in her head as her mind began to shut it out. Her breath grew steadier as the sobs began to subside. At last when she had calmed down, she lifted her head to discover Seiji staring at her blankly. Blearily she looked around to find herself looking directly at Seiji's fly.

"Err…are you alright Miss?" He asked, rubbing his ears.

"Midori-chan!" She heard blankly from behind her. Kaori. But that no longer mattered. All that mattered was Seiji, looking at her with a puzzled look on his face and that she had thrown herself at him like some wanton…. No, the thought was too horrible. Midori felt her world shrink, felt the embarrassment crash down around her and make her its own. It drowned out everything else, towering inside her head, threatening to explode and destroy her. She had…she had…. NO… dark thoughts, too enormous for her to comprehend waged a silent war inside her head and the embarrassment bored through her. She prayed that the ground would suddenly swallow her up, anything to get rid of this terrible moment. But nothing happened. She became aware of herself gaping at Sawamura, imagining how ugly she must appear at this very moment.

Seiji waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello…. hello?" He appeared disconcerted. "Weird." He muttered, under his breath but she heard it, and oh how it hurt, deep down inside her. Huge tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her face. Never in her life had she wanted to shrivel up and die just as much as she did right then. Half-blind, she rushed from the theater, streaming tears. Bewildered, her friend followed after, calling her name until they were both out of sight.

Seiji looked down at Takako, both were somewhat shaken.

"That girl should not watch scary movies." Observed Takako dryly.

"Um… yeah." Muttered Seiji, trying to figure out what had happened. Still he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the poor girl although he couldn't imagine what had gotten her so upset. Still…it had felt quite nice, her arms wrapped around him like that. It was a pity she had only grabbed him out of fright. He mentally kicked himself for not trying to console her better but really… it had just happened so suddenly. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he looked down at Ayase and smiled.

"C'mon, lets get back to the movie." He said, turning his attention back to the screen.

Takako scowled in the direction of the exit. The weird girl had ruined her idea. It would seem weird if she screamed and grabbed Seiji now. Still she thought, looking at the empty seat next to her, at least they were alone now. Her thoughts brightened and she looked surreptiously up at Seiji. He seemed to be enjoying the movie. Something about seeing him happy set her heart glowing. She smiled at herself, remembering her jealousy when the other girl had grabbed Seiji and the sudden, single thought it had awakened in her. _'I want him. He's mine. She can't have him.' _

Takako's world had shifted in that one moment. The enormous implications had finally started to dawn upon her. The simple enormity of that one realization had set her reeling. There was no turning back now. _'I love Seiji!_' She thought, as the realization finally settled. '_I really do_.' Before, she had been… well almost afraid of it. The shock and the suddenness of it all. But now a sense of peace settled down on her like nothing she had ever experienced. _'I love Seiji_'. It somehow seemed right. Smiling up at him once more she turned her gaze back to the screen. After all… it was a good movie and she was watching it with him. For the first time since her appearance on Seiji's arm, Ayase Takako felt truly happy.

END CHAPTER 4

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well well… here I am again with another chapter. I guess I should say sorry to all you folks who've been waiting patiently for this update. Heh… It's been a long time coming. Over 6 months at least. So sorry guys…. Gomen nasai. There is a reason why this is so late. In between being busy at uni and having another bad case of writer's block (which I am prone to now and again) I just haven't gotten around to it till now. 

Now… there is a little matter with this chapter that I think I should discuss. That is Midori's reaction to grabbing hold of Seiji's lap in fright. Seem a little extreme? Well… look at it this way. Midori's sudden change from shy little waif to uber-cute personality seems rather similarly sudden in the manga/anime. Isn't it weird how she changes from one to the other almost as soon as she meets Seiji. Midori is actually very extreme in her moods and before she was extremely precocious, she was extremely shy. Extremely shy. Once she confesses to Seiji she gains confidence (possibly cause he didn't totally blow her off ;p and seems in some small way to cherish her [even right at the start) but before this she was Lil Miss Shyness. And also keep in mind that she is an ojou-sama (proper lady) and very well brought up to be a lady so in my opinion if (before she got to know Seiji and formed a bond with him) she happened to jump into Seiji's lap at this early stage she would be utterly mortified. At least that's what I think. ;p

Anyways… a great big thanks to Linbean who edited this for me (and the last chapter too, in which I forgot to mention her). Everyone give her hugs! ;p

Well, I think that's about enough outta me. All I have left to say is enjoy the story and please let me know what you think. Every review makes me want to write the next chapter so much sooner.

Ja ne,

Cheshire Grin


	5. Days 5: Feelings

**

* * *

Takako No Hibi: A Different Love Story

* * *

**

A Midori No Hibi Fanfiction

By Cheshire Grin

* * *

Disclaimer: I might own Midori no Hibi…I might not…I'll never tell!**

* * *

**

Days Five: Feelings

* * *

Sawamura Seiji sat in class, tuning out from the teacher who was droning on about history. _'Man, am I hungry. I wish lunch would hurry up and get here.'_ He thought, yawning. Unconsciously his brows rearranged into a scowl as he glanced up at the teacher who showed no sigh of stopping anytime soon. History was _so_ boring. Sighing, he looked down to where Takako would most likely be taking notes with a seriousness that often frustrated him. Yet strangely he could only see the tip of her head, peeking from his sleeve. The pencil she had been holding lay abandoned on the desk.

Feeling strangely worried he raised his arm to check on her. She lay wrapped up in his sleeve, shivering and appeared barely conscious. The worry turned to serious concern. Something was wrong. Quickly glancing up to make sure no one was watching he whispered down at her.

"Hey! What's wrong Takako? Are… are you okay?"

The girl in question blinked and stared at him muzzily.

"Huh?" She said, looking around blearily. "Oh yeah…I should be… taking notes." She reached tiredly for the pencil but collapsed flat on her face on the table. Seiji's concern grew.

"Quit daydreaming, dumbass." He whispered harshly, pulling her back into view and wondering bleakly what to do. The expected angry reply didn't come. She appeared to have dozed off again. His insides screaming at him to do something, Seiji reached out a finger to fell her forehead. It was uncommonly hot.

"What the…You have a fever." He hissed, feeling the verges of panic begin to reach him.

Takako blearily opened her eyes again. "Oh…really." She muttered dreamily. "Must… have caught… a cold."

Seiji blinked, wondering at the absurdity of it all. His right hand had caught a cold. Must be one for the record books. Shaking off his confusion, he looked back to Takako. Then it hit him. She only ever wore bandages or that damned sundress. And the weather had been getting colder lately. No wonder she caught a cold. He shook his head. This wasn't the time to be worrying about stuff like that. He had to get her home.

He stood up. "Teacher, I'm not feeling so well so I'm heading home."

The teacher looked at him incredulously. "What are you talking about Sawamura? Aren't you staying after school today for extra lessons?"

Seiji started. Oh crap! He did have extra lessons today. He hesitated briefly then looked down at Takako. Still out of it, she was shivering pitifully. There was no question. He turned and headed toward the door.

"Hey Sawamura!" The teacher yelled after him. "If you skip your lessons, your grade will never improve."

Seiji turned and leveled a glare at him. "Shut up. Do whatever you want with my grade. I said I'm going home." He said coldly. The teacher backed up a step, looking suddenly frightened and said nothing. With out another word Seiji stormed out of the classroom and slammed the door behind him.

Once outside he turned and ran for home, not stopping once for breath.

* * *

Takako was still out of it when they got home. She was sweating terribly and her bandages were soaked. Not thinking, her pulled them off and then gaped at her exposed breasts, turning red. Angrily he shook his head. This was not the time to get excited over a pair of tits. _'Have to keep her warm. What can I use? Of course… a towel.'_ Rushing into the bathroom he grabbed the hand towel off its rack and wrapped it around her.

Still panicking, he ran back into the kitchen and tried to think. _'What was good for colds?... Egg sake, of course.' _At least that was always what his mother had made for him when he was a little kid. Grabbing a saucepan, he slammed it on the stovetop and poured a generous amount of sake into it. Now for the eggs. Snatching the carton from the fridge he hesitated. How exactly did one crack open an egg with one hand? No time to think, his mind screamed at him. He grabbed and egg, held it over the saucepan and squeezed. The egg smashed in his palm and the contents, along with most of the shell fell into the saucepan. He repeated the exercise another three times and stared at the result.

It wasn't fit for human consumption, he at last had to admit. Abandoning his efforts he headed toward the front door. Takako stirred and looked up at him.

"Where are we going?" She asked, her voice sounding faint and harsh.

"To the hospital. At this rate you'll…"

"No!" Said Takako in the loudest voice she could muster. "That's… out of… the question."

"But…"

"No! It'll just lead… to trouble. I'm alright…, really. It's just a… cold. Keep me warm and let me… rest. I'll be alright… tomorrow."

"O…okay."

Sighing, Seiji snatched his pillow from his bed and another hand towel from the hall cupboard. Dropping the pillow on the table, he lay Takako down on it and placed the towel over her like a blanket. Hopefully it would be enough to keep her warm. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you Seiji." She murmured and closed her eyes.

He watched her as she drifted off to sleep. The panic subsided and he found himself able to think clearly at last. Her words came back to him. It was just a cold. Why was he so worried? He remembered his panic. He'd thought he was going to lose her. And it wasn't just the macabre thought of having a corpse attached to his right arm. He found that in some way he actually cared for this girl.

"I wonder…" He said aloud.

As he watched her sleep, he suddenly realized how lonely it was without her. At first, he'd resented her intrusion. But now…now he was used to her constant companionship. He couldn't imagine what it'd be like if she left. Lonely, he guessed, just like this.

"Hurry up and get well." He whispered. "So you can be your usual annoying self."

* * *

True to her word, Takako was much better the next day. "Told you so." She said, looking down at Seiji who was lying in his bed, looking dreadful.

Seiji groaned. "I can't believe I caught a cold from my right hand."

Takako replaced the compress on his forehead and sighed. There were some things that you just couldn't reply to.

* * *

"How do you do this one again?"

"You use the coefficient and the numerator."

"Ahh… right."

Sawamura Seiji sighed. Math was such a pain. Why did it have to be so hard? Still, luckily he had Takako to help him out. It had proved to be the saving of his grades. Still, she was so clever that she frustrated him a little. How could she do these problems so easily? Nevertheless he was grateful. Oh well, back to it.

"And this one?"

"For that one you need to multiply X by the coefficient."

"Ahhh I see."

He smiled down at her. "Thank you for the help Takako."

She blushed noticeably. "No problem."

Seiji wondered at the blush but said nothing.

"I think I can do the next one by myself."

Takako sighed. It was nice not having to do homework, but being stuck helping Seiji with his was nearly the same. Still she didn't mind. It felt good to help him and after all, she had plans for Seiji and she didn't want him to be stupid. Also, she wanted to keep up her studies. The homework kept her sharp.

They continued with math for a while until Takako spoke up.

"Say…Seiji?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you busy on Sunday?"

"Nope. Free all day. What do you want to do?" He answered absently.

"Well actually…" She continued, blushing just a little. "Sunday is special."

"Oh? What's up?" Asked Seiji, turning to look at her.

Takako looked down. "Sunday is actually my birthday."

"Really?" Said Seiji, a little shocked. "I guess you don't want to sit around home on you birthday huh?"

Takako smiled a little shyly. "No, I guess not."

"That's ok. Where do you want to go?"

"Well you know that amusement park just outside town." She said, still looking down, her cheeks tinged with red.

"Yeah. Magical Land isn't it?"

"I'd really like to go there and ride the Ferris Wheel." She muttered. 'With you' she left unsaid.

Seiji smiled at her. "Sure."

Takako looked up, a little uncertainly, embarrassment lingering on her face. "Really?"

"Yep. It'll be fun. I haven't been there for ages."

"Great!" Said Takako, smiling radiantly.

Looking at her happy face, Seiji felt his heart skip a beat. Not knowing what else to do, he looked back to his homework.

"Um… how do you do this one?" He asked, sweating.

Takako sighed and would have fallen over if she could have. Seiji really knew how to spoil a mood. Still, she had another date with him and that was good. Hopefully this one would go better than the last.

* * *

Shingyouji Kouta wandered home, sighing absently. He was worried about his friend Midori. She'd been terribly depressed of late. She was usually very shy and withdrawn but this seemed to be something worse. She wouldn't talk and seemed constantly to be on the verge of tears. In fact she'd taken to sneaking off alone to eat her lunch on the roof. Once, spying on her he'd seen her sobbing gently over her sandwich.

Of course he had approached her about it, but hadn't really gotten anywhere. He sighed again as he remembered the conversation.

* * *

It was lunchtime on the day after he'd seen her crying on the roof top. Once again he found her on the rood and once again she appeared to be crying. Wondering what was the matter he walked over to her.

"Midori?"

"Wha… oh, Kouta." She seemed a little surprised and quickly wiped away her tears.

"What's wrong Midori?" He asked softly.

She gave a nervous giggle. "Oh… it's nothing Kouta. I'm okay. Really. I'm just…" She trailed off, looking up at him mournfully. He moved to sit beside her.

"You don't look okay." He observed. "You've been depressed all week. Tell me what's wrong."

Midori broke out into new tears. "Oh Kouta…He must hate me. I was just so frightened and I grabbed him and… and…he said I was weird." She sobbed, gasping for breath.

Kouta looked confused. "Who?" He said.

But Midori was already wiping her tears away and realizing that she had said too much.

"Please Kouta…please just leave me alone."

* * *

And so he had left, more confused than when he had started. That had been two days ago now and yet Midori still hadn't seemed to have gotten over whatever went wrong. He couldn't make out much of whatever incident had obviously happened but he could guess at the who. Only one person could cause such an adverse reaction in his friend. She had no doubt been referring to the boy she liked, Sawamura Seiji of Sakuradamon High School.

Maybe she had finally confessed to him and maybe he had blown her off or something. This seemed a little unlikely but it was the best answer he could arrive at. She'd probably been so nervous that she'd tripped over words and ended up sounding silly. He sighed. Poor Midori.

But maybe the situation was still salvageable. Maybe if he, Kouta, went to see this Sawamura and explained things properly, he'd understand. Yes! That was it. He'd go see Sawamura and put things right. Midori would be overjoyed.

There was only one problem. Sawamura. Midori liked Sawamura Seiji, the legendary 'Mad Dog' of Sakuradamon High. The thought of approaching such a person sent little shivers of terror down Kouta's spine. Still if such a sweet person as Midori liked him there must be something good about the guy. Deep down, he was probably a really nice guy.

Bolstering himself with this thought, though to tell the truth, his spine still tingled, Shingyouji Kouta turned on his way to the area where Sawamura lived.

* * *

Sighing angrily at himself, Kouta looked up and down the street. He hadn't really come here equipped with much of a plan. He knew Sawamura lived somewhere around here, after all this was where Midori always waited for him to come home from school, wanting but never able to approach him. Sawamura must live in this street but he hadn't the faintest idea as to which house.

Frustrated, he settled down to wait. Luckily it wasn't long before he spotted Sawamura coming out of a house at the end of the street. He waited patiently as Sawamura walked the length of the street, approaching him as he passed.

"A…a…are you Sawamura Seiji?" He asked, unable to shake his nervousness. Seiji was at least a head and a half taller than him.

Sawamura looked surprised to see him. "Yeah." He said.

"Um… My name is Shingyouji Kouta. I go to Ogurabashi High School. I was… uh…I was wondering if I could talk with you."

Sawamura looked down at him, frowning. "So talk." Was all he said.

Kouta looked uneasy. "Um… I kinda have a lot to say. Do you mind if we find somewhere to sit?"

Seiji sighed. Just when he'd been about to go to the amusement park for Takako's birthday. Why on earth did this little shrimp want to talk to him? Come to think about it, how did he even know his name. Seiji was sure he didn't recognize either the name or face of this stranger. Still, may as well go along till he knew what was going on.

"Sure." He said, sighing absently.

"Thanks."

They walked silently down the street, looking for somewhere to sit. At last Kouta spied a coffee shop and walked inside, motioning for Sawamura to follow him. They sat down at a table and a waitress appeared.

"What would you like?" She smiled happily.

"American." Said Seiji. Kouta opted for a Latte.

When the coffee was brought, Seiji looked frowning at his companion who had remained silent all this time.

"So what did you have to say?" He asked bluntly.

Kouta, looking extremely nervous began.

"Um… has any girl confessed to you lately?"

Seiji looked puzzled. "No. Why?"

Kouta sighed. So it wasn't that. Still he had come this far. He may as well continue.

"I have a classmate. Her name is Kasugano Midori. Um… do you know her?"

"I don't think so." Said Seiji. "Hang on… that name, Midori, rings a bell."

He puzzled over the name for a minute or so before finally remembering.

"Well there was that weird girl who suddenly grabbed me in the movie theater. I think her friend called her Midori. Could that be her?"

Things began to fall into place for Kouta.

"She grabbed you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Right outta nowhere. I think maybe she was scared or something. Then she just looked upset and ran off. It was all very strange."

"Did she happen to have green hair?" Kouta asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she did."

Kouta sighed again. It was pretty clear what had happened now. Poor Midori. No wonder she was so upset. Still, maybe he could mend this somehow. Seiji didn't seem like such a bad guy after all. Maybe if he explained about Midori's feelings…

"Actually…actually she really likes you." He said, feeling a little guilty for stealing Midori's confession, but reassuring himself that it was for her own good.

"Huh?" Seiji seemed surprised.

"She likes you. _Really_ likes you."

"Then why'd she run off?"

"She was probably embarrassed. She's a little shy."

Stars exploded in Seiji's mind. This was something new. Something unprecedented. After seventeen years a girl actually liked him. Really liked him in fact. He felt shellshocked.

A heavy burden he had not known he was carrying suddenly floated away. After all these years he had somehow come to think of himself as unlovable. Now that horrible thought vanished from his mind.

Kouta watched as a huge smile broke out on Sawamura's face. This seemed to be going well.

"Would…would you like to meet her?" He asked hesitantly.

"What… now?"

"Yes."

Seiji started. Meet her? Could he? Should he? He felt something poke his leg. He looked down to see Takako, under the table, glaring at him. _Oh yeah_. He had promised to take her to Magical Land. And suddenly, as he looked at her, the realization hit him. What am I thinking? He couldn't go fooling around with girls. It would be too easy for them to discover Takako. And then, strangely, another realization. He didn't really want to go meet this girl. I just didn't seem quite as exciting as before. He wondered at himself and this sudden change of heart. How did it happen? Besides, Takako might get upset if he fooled around with other girls and… he didn't want that to happen..

Slightly shocked, Seiji looked up at his companion.

"Sorry Shingyouji, but you see, I'm actually busy today. I can't make it."

Kouta's shoulders slumped. "I…I see." He said softly.

"Say, This girl." Said Seiji in an attempt to change the topic. "You wouldn't happen to like her would you?" He grinned, teasing.

"Wha…No no no, you've got it all wrong." Said Kouta, blushing like mad. "We're just childhood friends, that's all."

"Okay, okay, sorry."

Kouta, still a little red smiled sadly at Seiji. "It doesn't matter. I guess I shouldn't have come and asked out of the blue like this."

"It's okay."

"But you know, I'm surprised. You're not at all like the rumors say, Sawamura. To tell the truth, I was a little frightened that if I said something you didn't like you'd beat me up or drag me behind your bike or toss me into Tokyo bay or sell me to the Yakusa…"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT!!?" Yelled Seiji. He wondered briefly about these rumors.

"But now that I've met you I understand. And I'm beginning to see why Midori likes you so much."

Seiji felt heat rising to his cheeks. This kid was too much.

"Anyway, I'd better get home. See you later Sawamura." Said Kouta, standing up and moving toward the door.

"See ya." Seiji replied.

Kouta turned and smiled at Seiji and then was gone. Seiji looked down at Takako who was also smiling. He grinned ruefully.

"Well shall we be on our way to Magical Land."

* * *

"Wow! You can see the whole city from up here."

Seiji smiled at Takako's happy face. They were sitting in the Ferris Wheel, looking down over the railing. Takako was avidly taking it all in. Seiji grinned. It was good seeing her this happy.

It was almost like being up here with a girlfriend. He smiled ruefully. Takako was just a friend but…actually he didn't know but what else so he shook himself out of this little daydream and looked over the side, resolving to make the most of this experience.

It was good to have a friend.

* * *

END CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

Author's Note:

Well well… here's another chappie…. Aren't you lucky. In this chapter I've tried to focus on Seiji's feelings a little more. Last chapter was Takako, this time it's Seiji.

Actually I'm kinda amazed at how popular this story is getting. It's got well over 1300 hits now. When I originally started writing, I didn't think many people would read it as the Midori No Hibi section here is so small and unloved. Lol. However, it seems to have attracted a few of you, considering the reviews. By the way, thanks for those. I really do appreciate them. They make writing worth it. Keep 'em coming. Seriously, even if you've already reviewed, review again. If there's something in the story that you like or don't like, tell me and I'll do what I can to make it better. Tell me who your favorite characters are and I'll try include more segments with them in. That sort of thing. I'm quite happy to make this a team effort. You could even send me an email. I'm always looking for more proofreaders.

I'm not sure how long this story is gonna go. I was originally planning on 8 chapters but I think it may go longer now. There's so much stuff I want to put in. Kouta's fascination with Seiji, Nekobe's fascination with Kouta, a bit more of Shiori and Takamizawa and of course Rin. Maybe even a bit more of Midori for you Midori fans out there. I might even borrow Lucy Winrad.

As always, enjoy the ride and even more importantly, let me know what you think. Otherwise I might just shrivel up and die and then the story will never get finished. Lol.

Ja Ne,

Cheshire Grin


	6. Days 6: Adoration

**

* * *

Takako No Hibi: A Different Love Story

* * *

**

A Midori No Hibi Fanfiction

By Cheshire Grin

* * *

Disclaimer: I might own Midori no Hibi…I might not…I'll never tell!

* * *

**Days Six: Adoration

* * *

**

"Seiji, can I have some water please?"

It had been over a month since Takako had appeared on Seiji's arm. Yet one thing still bothered him. He turned the nozzle toward Takako and turned the tap, doing his best to avert his eyes.

"Yaaaaaaah! That's cold you idiot!" Takako shouted.

"S…sorry." Mumbled Seiji, fumbling to get the cold water tap turned off and the warm on.

Takako scowled as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair. Bathing with Seiji was still a trial, even after all this time. And it wasn't just that they were almost naked together, although that was a big part of it. She was so small and the spray from the shower-nozzle was practically a waterfall. She had to hold her breath every time she rinsed off. The towel that preserved her dignity, well… her breasts anyway, she supposed she was in some way lucky that only her top half showed above Seiji's wrist, slipped and she grabbed at it and refastened it around her.

Grumbling to himself, Seiji finished sponging himself and stepped into the tub, careful to keep Takako's head above water. They both let out a grateful sigh as the hot water enveloped them. Seiji leaned his head against the side of the tub and closed his eyes.

"Ahhh! Baths are the best." He said, absently.

Takako, noticing his closed eyes stole another glance at Seiji's body, noting the firm muscles that stood out from his chest and stomach. Despite her own embarrassment, taking a bath with Seiji was…well, interesting. It was all too easy to fall into a fantasy. Closing her own eyes, she did so, reddening slightly at the boldness of the images which slipped into her mind. She was jolted from her reverie when a voice spoke from the doorway.

"What have we here?" Rin said, smirking. "You two seem to have gotten quite close."

Seiji sat up quickly, his eyes shooting toward the doorway.

"Waah! Sis…"

His sister grinned at his discomfort. "Come on, get dressed. We're leaving." She said and walked out the door, leaving Seiji and Takako to their privacy.

Slightly bewildered, Seiji climbed out of the bath, dried himself hurriedly and dressed, then moved to follow his sister.

* * *

"So where the hell are you taking me?" Seiji glared at his sister as she drove. 

Rin grinned. "Some place nice."

"Some place nice?" Echoed Seiji, confused.

Rin took a puff from her cigarette and glanced at her little brother.

"Truth is, I found this hot spring that's said to cure strange diseases." She said, grinning. "I thought it might work on you two."

Seiji stared at his sister, uncomprehending. He wasn't used to Rin helping him out. Usually she just tormented him. To tell the truth, he'd never had much of a comradery with Rin. She practically lived at her boyfriend's house and rarely came home. The short time they did spend together mostly consisted of her teasing him. He had come to dread her visits a little. But somehow, helping him like this…it was nice. He smiled to himself and watched his big sister as she drove.

They arrived at the hot spring a few minutes later. The proprietress was old but pleasant and ushered them quickly to their respective changing rooms.

Wrapping his towel around his waist, Seiji looked down at Takako, who was already in her towel.

"Well, we did just have a bath but whatever." He said.

"I guess me may as well enjoy ourselves." Takako replied, smiling. "I haven't been to a hot spring in ages."

"Me either." Said Seiji, walking out the door to the hot spring where he stopped short. This was some hot spring. To him it looked more like a small swamp.

"What a strange hot spring." He muttered to Takako. She nodded her head.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Came a voice from behind them. "Hurry up and get in."

Seiji turned and almost fell over. Rin stood behind him, stark naked with a towel slung casually over her shoulder.

"Wha…what the hell are you doing over here!" Seiji cried, hurriedly averting his eyes.

Rin looked confused. "Huh? Didn't you know? It's mixed bathing here."

Seiji sighed and sat down in the spring. He'd forgotten how shameless his sister was. Takako on the other hand could only stare, envious at Rin. She had a perfect body, tall and slim with large breasts that put her own to shame. Her skin was flawless.

Grinning at the attention, Rin sat down next to Seiji. He huffed and quickly turned his eyes in the opposite direction, glaring at a pot plant. Rin laughed.

"I can't believe you're still embarrassed to take a bath with me. You're such a kid." She smirked.

Seiji said nothing and continued glaring at the pot plant, as if attempting to stunt its growth.

"So, Takako, what do you think of Seiji?" Rin asked, smiling.

Takako blushed. "I don't know what to say…" She stammered, looking down.

"Did you know him before you became his hand?" Rin asked.

"He…he was a classmate at school." Takako said, still red.

Rin just grinned.

"Um…Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Has Seiji always been getting into fights?"

"Heh." Said Rin. "You'd never guess by looking at him now but he used to get picked on a lot as a kid."

"No way!" Said Takako, surprised. She just couldn't imagine Seiji ever getting picked on.

"It's true. The bad kids in the neighborhood were always making him cry. I had to protect him."

Rin laughed at the memory.

"He was always playing by himself. When the other kids picked on him he'd always just smile and never say a word. But nothing gets solved that way, so one day I told him not to run from his fights."

Takako looked up at Seiji who was uncharacteristically silent. He was still staring at the pot plant and looked embarrassed. She smiled. Who'd have thought he had such an ignoble past.

"And from that day on I took all of my fighting knowledge and drove it into him. I trained him till he sweat blood." She grinned devilishly.

"A week later he faced the boys who picked on him. Heh…he'd completely changed." Rin sighed happily and trailed off.

"What happened then?" Asked Takako, enthralled.

"Well, he lost of course." Said Rin, laughing. "There's no way he could beat four boys after only a week of training. But…he stood his ground and actually looked pretty cool. And after that, he wasn't picked on anymore."

"Wow." Voiced Takako. "I never would have guessed."

Rin grinned. "Then he got cocky." She continued. "…and kept training by himself. He wanted to get so strong that no one could beat him." She laughed again. "But to me he's still the same weakling."

Rin looked down at Takako, smiling. "So…. are you disappointed?" She asked.

Takako smiled back. "No. It was a cute story. I wish I could have seen Seiji when he was little." She elbowed Seiji. "Who'd have thought huh?" She said, slyly.

"Hmph!" Seiji scowled. "Why'd you have to bring up the past."

Rin ignored him. "Well… looks like my idea didn't work after all. I guess it's time to get out. I'm getting all pruney."

As they left the spring, Takako looked up at Seiji and smiled. After living with Seiji for more than a month she could see past the gruffness and temper to the parts of that shy little boy that still remained. She fell in love with him all over again. She looked up at the boy she loved as they left the hot spring. She wished desperately that she could tell him. Steeling herself, she opened her mouth but embarrassment choked her once again and before long they were in Rin's car and the chance was lost. She sighed. One day…one day she would tell him. She looked out the window and wondered bleakly just how far away that day was.

* * *

Shingyouji Kouta wandered home from school, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Midori was still depressed and nothing he did seemed to lift her spirits. He sighed in frustration. She was wasting away and there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it. If only Sawamura would take an interest. Kouta started. Hang on a second. What had Sawamura said? Something about being busy and not being able to make it. Kouta had taken that to mean that Seiji wasn't interested but maybe that wasn't the case. Perhaps Sawamura was just busy after all. He determined to ask Sawamura again. 

Twenty minutes later Kouta arrived at Sawamura's neighborhood. Leaning against a telegraph pole he settled down to wait. An hour passed and there was still no sign of Sawamura. He knocked on the door of Sawamura's house but there was no answer. Frustrated, he paced back and forth on the porch, wondering what to do. Then the idea hit him that perhaps Sawamura had been held back in school. He was kind of a delinquent so maybe he was in detention or something. Excited by this new thought, Kouta headed toward Sakuradamon High School. As he was passing an arcade a voice somewhere to the side of him shattered his thoughts.

"So then Sawamura…"

"Whoa…Sawamura did that?"

He turned to see a group of young thugs standing outside the arcade. They seemed to be talking about Sawamura. Maybe they were his friends. Maybe they knew where he was. Hopeful, Kouta approached them.

"Excuse me. You wouldn't happen to be friends of Mr. Sawamura would you?" He asked, smiling up at them hopefully.

"Who the hell are you?" One of them asked gruffly.

"Ah.. yes. My name is Shingyouji Kouta. There's something I'd like to ask Mr. Sawamura. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

The thugs glared down at Kouta. "Hey kid. Do we look like his underlings to you?" One said.

"Well yes actually." Kouta smiled nervously. "Uh..you are all delinquents like Mr. Sawamura aren't you?"

The thug's glares turned to looks of utter confusion. They stared at Kouta wordlessly.

"Huh?" Said Kouta, not knowing quite what to make of it.

The confusion suddenly erupted into anger. One of the thugs seized Kouta by his tie.

"'Huh?' my ass! You makin' fun of us kid?" He yelled, pulling the tie painfully.

"You think you can say that to people you just met?" Cried another.

"But…but…why are you so angry?" Stammered Kouta, suddenly feeling a little frightened.

The thugs grabbed Kouta by the arms and started to haul him off.

"C'mon, let's go teach this punk some manners." One of the gang smiled nastily.

From his vantage point around the corner, Miyahara watched as the thugs dragged Kouta off. Initially he'd heard the word 'Sawamura' which had snagged his attention. Then noticing the Makube Trade School thugs, he'd hidden around the corner and watched the drama unfold. The short, well-dressed idiot had seemed to know Sawamura. Maybe he was a friend but Miyahara couldn't see it. Either way the kid was in serious trouble but there was nothing he could do against five guys like that. Still the kid had claimed to know Seiji so he supposed he'd better relay the news to Sawamura, just in case it was important.

Turning and making his way back down the street, Miyahara went looking for his friend.

* * *

Seiji sighed and sipped his coffee. Sometimes he just hated school. It was just like that bastard Ikari to make him stay after school and redo that test. So he had failed it. It was just one tiny little English test. Big, fat, hairy deal. It wasn't like he was planning on going to America anytime soon, so why on earth did he have to learn English? He was still feeling sorry for himself when Miyahara burst into the coffee shop. 

"Hey Sawamura! We got trouble!" He called, approaching Seiji's table.

Seiji looked up. "Huh?"

"There was some guy looking for you just now." Miyahara continued. "He got taken by those guys from Makube Trade School."

"Someone looking for me…?" Seiji said, wondering who on earth could be looking for him.

"He looked like a middle-schooler." Miyahara elaborated.

"Hmm… doesn't ring a bell." Seiji said, frowning. He didn't think he knew anyone in middle school.

"Is that so? Well he didn't look like someone you'd know anyway." Miyahara laughed. "He looked kinda snooty. You know, really high class."

Seiji's left fist descended and smacked Miyahara on the head.

"Excuse me for being low-brow."

"S…sorry." Mumbled Miyahara, looking hurt.

Seiji was still thinking of any high-class middle-schoolers he might know when it hit him. Could it possibly be that kid who'd wanted him to meet the girl from the movie theater? Something-or-other Kouta. It must have been him. He fit the description perfectly.

"Hey. You said it was the guys from Makube Trade School right?" Asked Seiji, standing up.

"Yeah. They probably took him to their hideout by the old bowling alley." Said Miyahara.

Seiji sighed. Kouta had seemed a little naive but nice enough. He couldn't let the kid get hurt because of him.

"Thanks Miyahara. I'll sort it out."

Miyahara grinned. "Want me to come?"

"Nah. Stay here. I'll take care of it. Those guys are weak." Seiji headed for the door.

As he walked down the street toward the old bowling alley, Takako looked up at him.

"You're not going to fight are you." She said, her face looking worried.

Seiji sighed. "I have to. I can't let the kid get hurt."

Takako frowned. She didn't like the idea of Seiji fighting but he was right. If Seiji didn't do something, Kouta might get hurt. It was the kind of sentiment that had first made her admire Seiji. She sighed.

Seiji smiled down at her. "Don't worry. I won't let you get hurt."

Takako scowled at him. "It's you I'm worried about." Then more softly, "Please be careful."

Seiji smiled. "I will."

Takako nodded but in her heart she was filled with anxiety. Seiji was off to fight and she was with him. She found that she was scared.

* * *

Kouta knelt on the floor of the abandoned old bowling alley, his hands tied behind his back. He was naked except for his socks and underwear. His clothes had been literally torn off and lay in a tattered heap over to the side. Despite his fright he spoke out. 

"What did I do to you?" He asked, angrily.

"Shut up brat. This is what happens when you don't ask politely." Replied one of the thugs.

"Maybe I was somewhat impolite before but this treatment is totally unwarranted." He complained. Hoping to get through to them somehow he continued.

"Nothing good ever comes from violence. Everyone ends up a loser! We're all human beings, riding on this spaceship called 'Earth'. Surely we can come to an understanding!"

The Makube Trade School thugs looked at him slack-jawed through his tirade.

"Hey. Someone shut this kid up!" The leader of the thugs shouted. He puffed his cigarette while one of the others tore a strip from Kouta's trousers and fastened it around his mouth.

"Mmmph!" Complained Kouta but the gang ignored him.

"Well now, what should we do with him." One asked.

"Hmm. I got it. Since we have a score to settle with Sawamura anyways, and this kid seems to know him, we can use him as bait." Said the leader. The others grinned among themselves. A voice cam from behind them.

"No need for that fellas."

The gang turned. "SAWAMURA!" They shouted.

Kouta turned and there indeed stood Sawamura, glaring at the thugs. Kouta felt the relief settle in his stomach like a physical thing. Sawamura had come to save him.

"I can't believe you bums." Continued Seiji. "Now you're picking people off the street? If you got business with me then deal with me." He scowled at the nearest thug who took a step back.

The gang grew angry. "What?! Don't look down on us you punk. You can't beat all of us!" They shouted, faces locked in a grimace of rage. Growling, they moved forward.

But Seiji had been using his left hand only for over a month now and had gotten good at it. It was practically on par with what his right had been. He grinned nastily and rushed at the nearest gang member.

Kouta watched, astonished as Seiji's leg shot out and connected with one thug's stomach, flinging him away. He delivered a roundhouse that connected with the jaw of another. Kouta could only stare as Seiji fought, fought to save him, his mind interjected suddenly. It was five on one and Seiji's right hand was injured and he couldn't use it but he didn't seem to be having any trouble. Like a wrecking ball he mowed his way through the thugs, punishing them till they all lay senseless on the ground. The thugs dealt with, he moved toward Kouta and began untying him.

"You okay, kid?" He asked, incredibly, amazingly after all that.

Kouta stared, astonished and tried to get the words out.

"Ah…y…yes."

"Don't go getting caught by bums like that again." Said Seiji as the knots finally came loose.

Incredibly, Seiji removed his jacked and slung it around Kouta's naked shoulders. Kouta could only stare as Seiji continued.

"I heard you were looking for me." He said.

"Uh.. yes… it's about Midori…"

"Listen up kid." Said Seiji, putting his hand on Kouta's shoulder. "Trouble follows me wherever I go. If you don't want something like this to happen again, don't get involved with me."

Removing his hand, Seiji turned to leave. "Later." He called over his shoulder as he turned away.

"Um…your jacket?" Kouta said, his brain in a whirl.

Seiji stopped and turned. "There's no way you can go home like that is there. Keep it."

As Seiji walked away, Takako glanced back at Kouta and caught the blush as it sped up Kouta's cheeks and caught fire in his eyes. Worry sped through her. She'd seen that love struck look before countless times when her female classmates watched the achingly handsome Upperclassman Yoshitaka play for the tennis club. An uneasy feeling crept down her spine. This could be a problem. She looked back at Kouta's starry eyes. Yes, this could become a serious problem indeed.

END CHAPTER SIX

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Another chapter done! And so quickly! Whew! It's nice having gotten rid of my writer's block. This story has just about doubled in size in the last few weeks. This chapter is a little shorter than the rest, being only just over 3000 words. What do you think of Kouta? Isn't he cute! He's one of my favorite characters so I just had to include him, even though it was a difficult thing to do seeing as how he's mainly connected with Midori.

Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter in which some more of my favorite characters will make another appearance, Shiori (who we haven't heard from since chapter one) and Takamizawa, our resident otaku.

Anyways folks, that's about enough outta me. Enjoy the ride and please, please, please let me know what you think. I can't live without reviews! Lol

Ja Ne,

Cheshire Grin


	7. Days 7: Acquaintances

* * *

**Takako No Hibi: A Different Love Story**

* * *

A Midori No Hibi Fanfiction

By Cheshire Grin

* * *

Disclaimer: I might own Midori no Hibi…I might not…I'll never tell!

* * *

**Days Seven: Acquaintances**

* * *

"Achoo! Achoo!"

"Hey…you catch another cold or something?" Seiji frowned, looking down at the girl on his arm.

Takako looked up pensively and rubbed her nose. "Maybe." She laughed. "Maybe someone's talking about me?"

Looking worried, Seiji cupped her body with his left hand. "Your body's freezing!" He exclaimed, frowning all the more.

She sighed, cherishing the warmth of his hand wrapped about her and blushing at his tenderness, then remembered herself.

"I guess the cold is getting to me a little." she said, shivering as Seiji's hand released her.

Seiji looked down at Takako and his brows tightened. She was wearing the sundress he had bought her all that time ago. Come to think of it, it was the only clothing she had. And for this kind of weather, a sundress was not nearly warm enough. No wonder she was freezing.

"Guess it's time to go shopping again." he said, smiling down at Takako.

"Huh?"

"We gotta get you some winter clothes."

Takako smiled at his concern. She had been feeling a little cold lately. Some warmer clothes would be nice. That was when an unpleasant thought occurred to her. She looked up at Seiji.

"Not back to that shop?" She asked nervously.

Seiji looked shocked, as if the thought had just occurred to him.

"Hell no! There's no way we can go back there." He said, looking anxious. The figurine shop where he had bought the sundress was a place he wanted to avoid at all costs. Besides, Takamizawa might be there.

"Then where?" Takako asked, wondering.

Seiji thought for a few moments and then it hit him.

"How about a department store?" He said. "They sell toys."

Takako grinned. "Good idea."

Seiji grinned right back at her. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Slightly flustered, Sawamura Seiji walked through the toy department of Ozumi Department Store. It was a little embarrassing walking around a toy store amongst all these kids, but if it would make Takako happy… He blushed a little, imagining her grateful smile then shook his head. Why was he thinking such things. Seeing a sign that read 'Dolls' he hurried forward when disaster struck.

"Hand it over kid. It's mine!"

"No fair! I saw it first!"

"Don't touch! A brat like you could never understand its true value."

Seiji's blood ran cold. That was Takamizawa's voice. He turned to see Takamizawa triumphantly holding a doll above the reach of a little girl. This was not good. Why on earth was Takamizawa here? Seiji groaned and turned around quickly. Maybe God hated him after all. He shook his head. This was no time to dally. He had to get out of here before Takamizawa spotted him. He crouched and turned toward the isle and shuffled forward a few steps before bumping into something. Looking up, he saw Takamizawa raise his hand.

"Hey there. I thought it was you Sawamura."

"Wha? When did you…" Seiji sputtered, nearly dying from shock. He hurriedly shoved Takako behind his back.

Takamizawa laughed. "No need to be so surprised." He said, smiling. "Still, I didn't expect you to be so well-rounded."

"Huh?" Was all Seiji could manage, wondering what the hell this weirdo was on about.

"The specialty stores may be the only place you can get rare items but you can't beat this place's low prices!" Takamizawa continued, oblivious to Seiji's distress. "Of course, you'd only know about it if you lived here." He went on.

Seiji stood, wondering what to do as sweat poured off him. However, Takamizawa didn't notice.

"Are you looking for something too?" The weirdo asked.

"You could say that." Seiji forced himself to smile. "I'm looking for doll clothes." Looking around, Seiji sighed. He'd play along for now, that's what he'd do, but when he saw an opportunity to escape, he'd be outta here.

"Clothes huh?" Said Takamizawa, snatching something off a nearby shelf. "How about this Planeteer Ultra Marine outfit. The design's quite good. I really like it myself. It's the same one I put on my figurine." He groped about in his bag and pulled out a doll wearing the same dress as the one he had been holding up. "See?"

Seiji stood speechless. He just didn't know how to talk to this guy. Especially about something he wasn't the least bit interested in. Yet this weirdo seemed to think he was. He'd have to show willing somehow. Seiji sighed and wondered how.

But Takamizawa didn't seem the least bit fazed about Seiji's speechlessness. "But y'know…" He continued. "Lately I've had more fun with these."

Reaching into his bag once more, he pulled out a puppet. Seiji nearly fell over.

"I'm really into puppets now. I've completely fallen for them. You can do a lot more with them. You can manipulate them like this, see?"

Grinning madly, he made the puppets arms move up and down. Seiji watched dumbstruck as he had a conversation with it, filling in the doll's voice with his own. This was beyond bad. This guy was dangerous. If he caught sight of Takako, the world might come to an end.

"This one, Mommy. I want this one." Dumbfounded, Seiji felt arms grab Takako from behind him. He turned to see a little girl grasping her tightly. Takako's eyes were bulging. Seiji groaned inwardly. Things couldn't be worse. Takamizawa couldn't help but notice Takako now.

The little girl's mother had appeared beside her and was trying to dissuade the girl. "Now now, Mika. You can't have that one. It belongs to this nice, young man."

"But I want it." The girl howled.

Takako was almost fainting in panic. She held herself perfectly still and tried hard not to gasp for breath when the little girl squeezed her. Takamizawa was staring at her. She could only pray that he'd mistake her for a puppet.

Gaping in surprise, Takamizawa snatched Takako from the little girl, who started crying and was lead off by her mother, and held her up before him. For a moment he seemed lost for words and just stared, his mouth wide open in surprise. Finally his voice came to him.

"This is…"

"This is…"

The sweat poured off Seiji as his panic increased and blood flew to his head. He felt almost dizzy. Had Takamizawa found out?

"This is the cutest puppet I've ever seen!" Said Takamizawa, finally. Seiji almost fainted with relief.

Takamizawa smiled down at Takako. "Wow, you're good Sawamura." He said. "You're really into this hobby." His grin turned suddenly sly. "So…where'd you get it?" He asked. "I really like it. I absolutely must get one!" He continued, looking at Seiji with starry eyes.

"Uh…well…" Seiji stammered, thinking desperately. "My dad sent this to me from overseas."

Takamizawa looked suddenly downcast. "It…it's a foreign model…" The he brightened. "Well at least let me look at it one more time?" he begged.

Seiji looked down at Takako who nodded minutely. She was getting very frightened under Takamizawa's scrutiny but if she held perfectly still it should be okay. Takamizawa would mistake her for a toy. Still, she hoped Seiji would hurry up and find an excuse to leave. The situation was getting dangerous. She could feel a sneeze coming and held on desperately.

Up above, Seiji scowled at Takamizawa. "Well okay. Just one look." He said grudgingly.

"Wow, this is a really great doll." Takamizawa said, examining Takako. "Is it made of silicon?"

Takamizawa grinned. Seiji had impressed him with his knowledge of this place and his fellow love of puppets but he was still too green. It was cute that he seemed to want to keep the make of his doll a secret but Takamizawa couldn't let him. The design was too good. He just had to have one. And he knew a way. All figures had the manufacturers name printed on them somewhere, usually on the back. If he could get a look at that, he could find out the make of the doll by himself. Trying not to smile, he looked up over Seiji's shoulder and pointed.

"Oh my! Isn't that Aikawa Shou?"

"What?" Seiji turned. Aikawa Shou was his favorite action hero. He didn't know what he'd be doing in a store like this but he wasn't going to miss it. In a flash, Takamizawa snatched Takako's dress and pulled it over her head, revealing her breasts and stomach.

Not seeing Aikawa, Seiji turned back to his companion in confusion only to see Takamizawa gaping at Takako's body.

"There's no joints!" He gasped. "This can't be a doll."

"What the hell are you doing!" Anger took over. Seiji's brain raged. How dare that Takamizawa defile Takako like that! The rage sped through him, casting conscious thought aside. There was only anger and the sudden need to punish. Before Takamizawa could blink, Seiji had grabbed him by the waist and heaved him off his feet with startling ease. Takako could only gasp as Seiji, with a frightening look of rage on his face, backdropped the startled Takamizawa and stood gasping over his unconscious form.

As the rage bled away, Seiji looked around to see customers and shop attendants alike staring at him. Sudden fear shot through him as he realized what he'd just done. This was bad. He had to get away. Turning, he bolted through the shop. Behind him, a shop attendant finally came to his senses.

"Hey! He's getting away! Stop right there, you!" He shouted after the fleeing Seiji.

Completely and utterly dumbfounded, Takako could only stare, uncomprehending at this turn of events as Seiji sped away.

Behind them, a small girl who had been watching the action snuck over to Takamizawa's prone form and wrested the doll from his numb fingers.

"Mommy, I want this one!"

* * *

Seiji rounded a corner and stopped. The pursuit was nowhere to be seen. As he regained hi breath, he looked down at Takako to see if she was okay. His heart wrenched itself in his chest as he found her crying gently into his sleeve. He watched, heart breaking, as the sobs racked her small body. He found himself not knowing what to say. After all, she had just had her shirt pulled up by that freak Takamizawa, who had gotten a pretty good look at her…her…yeah and then Seiji had responded with violence, even though he knew she hated it when he fought. All in all it had probably been pretty traumatic for her.

"I…please…please don't cry." He said, desperately. Her sobs lessened but didn't stop. She was obviously very upset. His heart ached for her. Not knowing what else to do, he cradled her in his arms.

"I…I'm sorry."

She looked up startled and a flush came over her cheeks. Her crying stopped. "I'm okay." She said in a small voice. "I guess…I guess he just caught me by surprise."

Seiji smiled down at her, relieved, then frowned. "I…I didn't get you any clothes. I'm sorry." He said, looking downcast.

"It's okay." Takako, wrapped in the warmth of Seiji's arms found that she suddenly didn't care.

* * *

"I just can't believe you stole this!" said Takako, grinning a little despite herself.

Seiji blushed, suddenly embarrassed. Takako looked comfortable in the thick dress with long sleeves and wasn't shivering at all. "Shut up already. How else was I supposed to get it? That freak is stalking me I swear it."

Takako smiled at the idea of Seiji having a stalker. Still at least she was warm now and that was what counted. She looked down at her dress. It was a pleasant blue-green and very comfortable. It was in fact the Planeteer Ultra Marin costume that Takamizawa had so admired. The day after the incident at the store, Seiji had gotten up during class, pretending he'd had to go to the bathroom. In fact he had snuck down the hall and opened Takamizawa's locker, discovering the outfit within. Luckily, Takamizawa hadn't seemed to notice. Come to think of it, he'd been acting a little weird since Seiji had backdropped him, running around with a cheery sort of hyperactivity, even flirting with girls. He didn't seem to remember the previous day at all. Takako supposed she was lucky but hoped Takamizawa would return to his normal self soon. It was too creepy watching him flirt with his classmates.

"So what do you wanna do now? Seiji asked, shaking Takako from her thoughts.

"Wait a moment. Let me put away this sundress first." She replied, taking up the sundress from where it was lying on Seiji's desk and folding it.

"Where are you gonna put it?" Seiji asked, sitting down on his bed.

"Under here." Takako reached down under Seiji's bed and stashed the sundress behind his bedpost.

"Hey! Wait. Stop!" Seiji yelled desperately.

"Huh?" Takako muttered, suddenly noticing the huge stash of magazines under Seiji's bed. It had been ages since she'd flicked through a magazine, she mused, smiling. Although Seiji's magazines would almost certainly not be the kind she had usually looked at. _Probably about cars and motorbikes and such things_. Curious she picked one up.

Seiji was in a state of panic. Takako had just discovered his stash. Still, maybe he could stop her before too much damage was done. Grabbing his right arm with his left, he heaved.

Takako suddenly found herself shot out from underneath the bed. Unfortunately for Seiji, she was still holding the magazine, which she lost hold of as it rocketed upwards. It dropped from her hands and landed with a plop on the floor in front of them, opening to the month's centerfold. Both Seiji and Takako stared at the naked girl on the magazine before them.

"You…you…" Takako found herself stammering in her shock. So this was the kind of magazine Seiji looked at.

"You… you PERVERT!" she cried, hurriedly averting her eyes.

"I…I…" Seiji found himself suddenly not knowing what to say. After all, what do you say when a girl discovers your stash of porn?

"I don't believe this." Muttered Takako.

"Hey…it's just…I mean…well it's like…crap." Seiji finished, scowling.

Takako, over her initial shock found the edges of her mouth turning up. She just couldn't resist the opportunity to tease Seiji.

"Ho ho ho… you dirty old man Seiji." She grinned at him.

"Hey…I'm not… I mean… Come on, all guys have stuff like this. It's normal."

"Oh…So all guys a perverts?" She asked, grinning all the more.

"Oh shut up." Growled Seiji, picking up the magazine and throwing it back under his bed and out of sight.

Takako smiled. It was fun teasing Seiji. Yet she couldn't help but feel a little guilty at the thought of a similar magazine with a slightly different type of model lying at the bottom of her sock drawer. Maybe she was a pervert too. Still, she couldn't resist the urge to needle Seiji a little more. Served him right for stealing the dress.

"Come on, let's go get dinner." Said Seiji, anxious to change the subject. Frowning a little he stood up and moved toward the door.

"Sure thing Mr. Pervert." Answered Takako, grinning nastily.

"Oh for God's sake…" Seiji muttered.

"What was that, Mr. Pervert?"

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

"Ahhh… it's so nice to be warm again." Takako sighed happily.

Seiji just harrumphed. They were sitting together on a bench in the park. The weather had been getting even colder lately. He found his exposed neck getting chilly and wished he had a scarf.

"Hey Seiji?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if I sewed some really embarrassing logo on this dress? Something like 'Seiji is a pervert'?" Takako asked, grinning.

"I'd shave your head while you slept." Seiji replied, grinning himself. It seemed she was never going to let him forget about the pervert thing. Still, at least she hadn't flipped out.

"You wouldn't…"

Seiji only grinned nastily. Suddenly a voice called from behind them.

"Hey Onii-chan!"

"Huh?"

Seiji suddenly found himself gasping as a small girl catapulted herself at him and flung her arms around his neck.

"Ugh." He groaned. The girl smiled up at him.

"I've been wanting to see you Onii-chan!"

"Shi…Shiori?" He managed to gasp. She grinned and released him, sitting down on the park bench next to him. From his other side, Takako sidled up to his ear.

"Who's this?" She whispered.

Seiji turned his head slightly toward her and mouthed "It's Shiori. She's a kid who lives in the neighborhood."

From his other side, Shiori grinned hugely.

"So, you got a girlfriend yet Onii-chan?"

"Hmmph. Kinda nosey aren't you" Grumbled Seiji.

"I'll take that as a no." Said Shiori, laughing. "I've already had six boys confess to me. It's hard being so popular. Of course I told them I wasn't interested in boys my own age."

"But you know…" She continued, looking up at Seiji with a sickeningly lovestruck expression, "If you asked me, I'd be your girlfriend."

"Oh wow… I'm soo flattered." deadpanned Seiji, scowling.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me." She cried, pursing her lips. She latched herself onto Seiji's left arm. "But you really are my favorite."

"Alright, alright…I get it…sorry." Seiji mumbled, flustered.

From her vantage point in Seiji's right sleeve, Takako smiled. Seiji really did act like the little girls big brother. It was kind of cute. She smiled up at an oblivious Seiji who was trying to pry Shiori off his arm with little success.

"I remember it all." sighed Shiori. "You were fighting ten guys. Even though they were really big you took 'em out with one punch. I knew from that moment…that you would be my future husband." She smiled up at Seiji who shook her off and stood up.

"I'm outta here." he grumbled.

"Heeey! Why don't you take me seriously?!" Shiori shouted at him.

"How the hell can I take a kid seriously?!" he shouted right back.

"How rude." Shiori sniffed. "I'm not a kid, you know. In eight more years you'll be twenty-five and I'll be a stunning eighteen year old. I'd be way better than a girl your own age." She smirked.

Takako started. She hadn't considered that. Come to think of it, wasn't it every guys dream? While the thought of Seiji going out with a ten year old seemed ludicrous, it was suddenly becoming disconcertingly apparent that the girl had a point. But…Seiji wouldn't would he? Takako felt the beginnings of worry settle in her gut.

Oblivious to Takako's discomfit, Shiori looked up at Seiji. "Hey Onii-chan. Lean down so I can tell you something."

Frowning, Seiji obliged, wondering what was up with the little girl. Grinning a little she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Unseen, Takako felt her eyes start to pop out of her head. Still frowning, Seiji bopped the girl's head.

"Dumbass! I don't need kisses from little kids."

"Oh come on. I see you blushing." smirked Shiori.

"Who's blushing?" Muttered Seiji, indifferently.

He looked down at Takako who was staring at him with wide eyes and an indefinable but sad expression on her face. He started.

"What's with you?" He whispered.

* * *

"Aww… He got me again. I'm really starting to hate that guy."

Seiji watched absently from across the room as Shiori played a fighting game on his playstation. She showed no signs of giving up any time soon.

"Hey Shiori. Isn't it about time you headed home?" Seiji called.

"No. I…I don't wanna go…" Shiori seemed suddenly downcast.

"Huh? It's already after six. Your parents will be worried." said Seiji, wondering what was up with the girl.

"It's okay…I don't…think of them as my parents."

"Did something happen?" Asked Seiji, getting a little worried himself. Shiori was not acting like herself.

Shiori smiled a sad little smile. "My dad just…got remarried." She said sadly. "She's a really sweet person and she's trying hard to be my mom…really…but that just bugs me." Shiori stared blankly at the floor. "No matter how hard she tries…she'll never be my mom. I only have one mom and she's in heaven."

Seiji stared sadly at the little girl, not knowing what to say. Suddenly she seemed to cheer up.

"Hey Onii-chan. I wanna live here with you. Can I?"

":Huh!?" Seiji stared. She wanted to live here? She didn't want to go home? Something was seriously wrong with Shiori and he didn't have a clue how to put it right. Before he could muster a reply there was a knock at the door. Sighing, he went to open it.

A pleasant looking middle aged woman stood in the doorway. "Um…Excuse me… I asked the neighbors and they said Shiori might be here?" The woman asked.

"Yeah she's right here." Replied Seiji, pointing at Shiori who stood behind him, clutching at his arm.

"Shiori. It's time to go home. It's already very late. I even made your favorite hamburger steaks." She smiled down at Shiori.

"I'm not going."

"Eh?"

"I'm never going back to that house! So just hurry up and leave!" Shouted Shiori, glaring at the woman.

"But…Shiori"

"Don't talk to me like you know me! Quit pretending that you care! You just want to be with my dad!" Shiori yelled, striding in front of Seiji and glaring at the woman.

"But... but…that's not…"

The lady in the doorway looked as if she was about to cry. Seiji stared helplessly between the two of them. Unfazed, Shiori continued.

"It makes me sick to see you pretend to be happy with my father! I only have one mom. And you're not her!" Shiori shouted, her face contorting and tears leaking from her eyes. "You're not my mom! You'll never be my mom!!" She screamed as the tears made tracks down her cheeks.

Without warning the woman suddenly slapped Shiori resoundingly across the face. She glared at the girl for a moment then burst into tears.

"Why…why don't you understand? I'm…I'm just" she couldn't continue and knelt in the doorway, crying. Finally without saying another word she stood and left.

Shiori stood, her hand pressed to her face, wondering as the woman left. Finally she moved over to the sofa and slumped down on it, more downcast than ever. Seiji came up behind her and bopped her lightly on the head.

"Geez…You say all that and now you're depressed?"

"But…I didn't think she'd cry like that." Shiori said sadly, amazement in her voice.

"That's because she was really worried about you. If she wasn't then she wouldn't cry or get angry, would she?" He looked across at her to find her watching him intently. "Even if you're not related by blood…you should still try to get along with her." He continued. "I mean, my parents basically abandoned me. You're really luck y'know."

Seiji stood up and walked to her side. Lowering his left hand he gently ruffled her hair. "You should never, ever make your own mom cry like that." He said. "I mean, you're not a kid anymore, right?" He tipped her a wink.

Shiori stared up at him in amazement, her eyes brimming. Suddenly it was too much and the tears escaped. As she cried, Seiji gently ruffled her hair and smiled down at her.

Takako, silent throughout the whole episode, found tears in her own eyes. If she had never seen it with her own eyes she would never have suspected that Seiji could be this gentle. She smiled as she watched him ruffle the girl's hair and wondered anew at the amount of her heart this boy was occupying.

* * *

Several days later, as he and Takako were out shopping, Seiji heard a familiar call.

"Hey! Onii-chan."

"Oh. Shiori. What are you doing here?"

The little girl smiled up at him as her mother hurried over. "We were on our way to the department store."

Seiji leaned down and grinned at her. "Looks like you and you mom are getting along pretty well now."

Shiori smiled a brilliant smile. "Yup!'

"Anyway" she continued, blushing just a little. "There's something I have to ask you. What's your favorite color?"

"Why do you want to know?" Asked Seiji blandly.

"Come on…Just tell me!"

"Well…I guess it's blue."

"Hehe…thanks."

"Why did you need to know that?" He asked, wondering.

She grinned up at him. "Isn't it obvious? I need to know what panties to get if I'm going to seduce you. Bye!"

Seiji stumbled and almost fell over as the two left and made their way to the department store. He and Takako could only stand staring at the departing pair in shock.

Finally Takako spoke.

"Umm…Seiji?"

"Yeah?" He replied, still shell-shocked.

"Please don't get seduced."

For a moment Seiji could only stare at her.

"Like that could happen!!!" He finally shouted.

Shoppers around him suddenly started and moved away, whispering to themselves.

His face down and cheeks blazing, Seiji stomped off on his way to the grocery store, trying to ignore them.

END CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

Author's note:

Well here's chapter seven… the longest so far. Guess what? Takako no Hibi is now the longest Midori fic on ff dot net. At least until starah updates 'Firsts'. Lol. Anyways, having the longest midori fic isn't that much of an accomplishment. There's not much competition Lol. Anyways… I have a question to pose you, my dear readers. I'm getting to a new stage in the storyline where many new characters come into the story. I'm wondering whether I should include them. The ones I'm thinking of are the mad professor and Nao and also Lucy Winrad. So what do you guys think? Should I include them? Let me know what you think.

Thanks go out to Linbean for editing this. Sigh…what would I do without her? Lol

Anyways, that's about enough outta me. Please let me know what you think. I just love getting reviews. It makes me want to write more.

Ja ne,

Cheshire Grin :D


End file.
